Art of the sword online
by blackflashingfox
Summary: my series with dakota and jacob in animes, now, onward, TO BATTLE!, shit, is that a diclnious, were dead.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own Sword art online or anything else in this story, just the two OCs and thats it.

Art of the sword online

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x ikaros

Kirito x asuna

"Link start!"

"Pick your Language"

"Japanese"

"Create profile"

"Account name"

"Dakota Feichko"

"Password"

"*********"

"Character Creation"

"Welcome, to sword art online newcomer. Please pick your class!"

"Rogue: allows you to pick pocket, carry two daggers or a dagger and a sword, light armor."

"Knight: sword and shield, medium armor, small amount of agility added to your character"

"Samurai: simple katana, medium armor, small amount of speed added to your character"

"Guardian: long sword, heavy armor, small amount of strength added to your character"

"Rogue."

"Thank you, for joining sword art online! Please enter your name here!"

"Dakota Feichko."

"Welcome Dakota Feichko, to the world of sword art online! Please pick one of these ability's to start off with on your adventure to clear the 100 floors!"

"Wood carver: allows you to create anything out of wood"

"Dragon tamer: allows you to carry a small dragon that will help you on your quest"

"Cook: allows you to make a variety of foods"

"Forger: allows you to open a shop and create your own weapons, or for your friends"

"Hunter: allows you to track your enemies or animals"

"Scavenger: allows you to get extra money, or weapons after a kill on an enemy"

"Forger."

"Thank you, you now can proceed into the world of sword art online, have a safe trip!"

"Ok, this is so cool!" Dakota said looking around the city that he was in. he just took off to the nearest store that had some weapons and pick pocketed them, witch allowed him to own the store now. he then opened the menu and looked for the best set of blades that were there. he pulled out a dagger that was level 1 and did a damage of 21 and a sword that was also level 1 and did a damage of 33. after that he moved on to the armor and took the best that was there.

he closed the menu and looked at the NP and held out the key. "Excuse me, you dropped this key!" he lied with a grin on my face as he took it back.

"Thank you kind sir, I would of lost my shop if it wasn't for you!" He said bowing to me as he left.

"Stupid computers." he said entering the nearest ally and opened his menu. he scrolled down to his inventory and added the armor and weapons.

Knowing he was set he walked back out and headed to the fields, when he saw someone running past him with someone following him, so he tag along. they got to the gate when the person called out to him stopped to catch his breath.

"You look like you know your way around, so, can you help me with this game, I know next to nothing about it?" The man asked the kid that looked at him before Dakota walked up to him.

"If you're going to give lesions, then count me in!" he said with a grin, causing them to look at him.

"But, you look like you've been playing for about 3 hours now." The kid said pointing at him with a blank face, causing him to laugh.

"Nope, I'm a rouge, so I can pick pocket anyone If I wanted to, the first thing I did was pick pocket a commuters store and BAM, its level three and its working like a charm, but I still need to know the basics." he said rubbing the back of his head causing them to go in aw at his skills.

"Sure, I don't mind." He said swiping his fingers down and opening a team request to the both of them. Once they accepted they noticed each other's names. The one with the reddish hair name was Klein; the other one with blackish brown name was kirito. "Alright, there's a spot not far from here that should be good for training you two just follow me." He said running off.

Floor 01: Town of Beginnings, West Field

"GAH!"

Kirito cringed as he witnessed an enemy boar with red eyes ram the newbie Klein right in the crotch, making him fly back and crash to the ground.

"Right in the nuts…" Klein groaned, rolling around on the ground, holding his man bits.

"You got hit by a Critical Hit." kirito noted, "In the game, only Critical Hits from an enemy attack cause real pain. Luckily, the rest don't."

"Worst…feature…ever…" Klein groaned as he got up.

Kirito sighed, "Listen Klein-san, what's important is your initial motion input."

"Sure, I get that, but the damn boar keeps moving around." Klein complained, pointing to the boar that was shaking its butt at him.

"Don't worry Klein, it's easy." Dakota assured him as he picked up a rock, "If you do the motion input right by focusing…" he said as he focused, with the little rock shining a bright red, "…and activate a sword skill…" he then threw it at the boar, the rock hitting the boar in the butt and angering it, "…the system will ensure that the tech connects."

"Motion input…motion input…" Klein muttered to himself, looking at his katana. "How does one put it…"?

"Add a slight pause when focusing, and when you feel the skill begin to activate, let it explode when you attack!" kirito told him while shaking his head.

"Explode?" Klein wondered before finally understanding and took a stance with his katana over his right shoulder, the blade starting to glow and bright yellow.

Kirito then smiled, "He's got it down."

Dakota deflected the boar's attack and kicked it towards Klein, who was ready to strike. "RAH!" Klein let out a battle cry and successfully used the Thrust skill on the boar, leaving a red gash on its side, defeating it and making it explode in a shower of blue data shards when its HP gauge hit zero.

Result

Exp - 24

Col – 30

Items – 2

"All right! I did it!" Klein cried, proud of himself of his first kill in the game.

"Congrats, Looks like you picked up on my teachings pretty quickly." kirito said as he gave Klein a high-five. "However…" he started. "That lowly boar's about as weak as those annoying slimes in the other games."

"Eh? Seriously? I thought it was a mid-level boss or something!" Klein complained.

"Are you serious? Of course not." Dakota deadpanned, pointing behind his back with his thumb to some newly spawned boars.

"So how do you like SAO so far?" kirito asked them Klein practiced his new sword skill, "Pretty exciting eh?"

"Yep, now I can kick something's ass with out going to jail." Dakota joked throwing a few practice punches.

"Hell yeah!" Klein exclaimed, "There are lots of skills, right? Like blacksmithing, fishing, cooking, and other stuff?"

"You're right on the money. We've heard there are supposedly unlimited numbers of skills. Like sewing, meditation, medical, almost everything in here!" kirito informed. "However in exchange, there's no magic." He groaned, showing his displeasure over the fact.

"An RPG without magic huh? That's a pretty bold decision." Klein noted as he now practiced a slash skill.

"Though there are rumors that players with certain high enough stats can get special skills reserved only for them." I pointed out, "They're also talking about creating job classes in the next patch as well." Klein nodded as he suddenly cheered at getting the hang of sword skills.

"Even though we're in our Avatars, isn't it more fun to move your body as you fight?" Dakota asked, amused by Klein's enthusiasm.

"Hell yeah!" Klein said excitedly.

Dakota nodded, "Shall we move on to the next monster?"

"Oh yeah, keep'em cumin'!" Klein cheered, causing kirito to sigh and move on.

The three of them kept on hunting monsters until sunset. Now they lay on the grass, taking a well-deserved rest.

"I still can't believe it, no matter how many times I see it…that we're finally in a video game." Klein said, "Whoever made this is a genius. It's really amazing... You know, I'm glad I was born in this time."

Dakota sighed, "You made a big deal out of everything."

"Aw come on man! It's my first full dive!" Klein protested, "Players like me can't even contain their excitement."

"Then this is your first playing a game with a NerveGear?" kirito asked.

"I rushed out and bought the hardware to play SAO." Klein explained, "I was really lucky to get one of the ten-thousand copies. Well, you all were ten times as lucky, getting into the beta test stage. It's hard to believe that you were part of the thousand people who got to do it."

"I guess you could say something like that." Kirito shrugged as he scratched the back of his head, a usual habit of his.

"How far did you all get in the beta?" Klein asked, curious, "Were you with other people before it was over?"

"No, I was a loner. I got as far as the eighth floor in a couple of months. But this time, it'll only take about a month if things are the same." kirito said with a smile on his face, as he and the others looked over at the setting sun.

"You're really into this." Klein said with a grin on his face.

Kirito unsheathed his katana, "To be honest, during the beta test, SAO was all I thought about, day and night. In this world, a single blade can take you anywhere you want to go. It's a virtual world, but I still feel more alive here than I do in the real one."

"Fine speech sensei." Klein said as kirito sheathed his blade.

Dakota then look at them both "You all want to go hunting some more?"

Klein nodded quickly, "Of course! I'd love to…" A gurgling sounded came from Klein's stomach. "But I'm really hungry, so I'm logging out."

"Eating food here only makes you think you're not hungry." kirito pointed out.

Klein grinned and gave a thumb up, "I know, but I already ordered a pizza to be delivered at 5:30pm!"

Dakota laughed, "Maybe _I_ should call you sensei for being prepared."

"Yup! Well, once I've eaten, I'll be back, and after this, I'm meeting with some people I know from another game. Want to friend them too?" Klein asked as us as he stood up.

Kirito smiles, "Sure. Thanks man."

"If they're like you, sure, but I have to meet a friend of mine back at the city and help his little ass." Dakota said giving a thumbs up. "Till then, keep safe."

"Hey, that's my line." Klein said. "I see. Listen kirito, Thanks for all your help and guidance. I'll repay you for this sometime... Mentally that is."

"Hai, hai, hai." kirito said, "I'll hold you to that."

"Thanks so much, man." Klein said as he put out his fist. "I'll see you two around."

"If there's anything else you want to know, just contact me." kirito said as he fist bumped Klein's hand, followed by me. "You'll no doubt see me around."

"Yeah, I'll definitely do that!"

Klein waved before opening up the game menu to log out.

Dakota was about to kill more monsters when he heard Klein's confused voice saying, "Huh? There's no button to log out."

"Look closer." kirito suggested.

Klein checked again, "No, it's not here."

Dakota sighed and opened the options menu, "Come on man, it's at the bottom of the main menu- what the?" There wasn't a button on the main menu either.

"See? Not there." Klein told them.

"Definitely not." kirito agreed opening his up.

"Well, it's the first day out of beta. There are bound to be some bugs. I'm sure the server people are freaking out..." Klein joked, laughing nervously.

Dakota also laughed. "In a second, you will be too." he said pointing at the clock on my HUD, "Because right now, it's 5:25pm."

Klein blinked before he started to freak out, "NO~! MY TERIYAKI MAYO PIZZA AND GINGER ALE~GAH~!"

Kirito chuckles "Just hurry and call the game master."

"I tried, but nothing's happening." Klein said, pointing at the GM Calling icon.

"Is there any other way to log out?" Dakota asked with a serious look on his face.

Kirito eyes widened, "No, if a player wants to log themselves out, they have to go through the menu."

"That's nuts! There's got be another way." Klein exclaimed before starting to do some poses, "Return! Log out! Escape!"

Nothing happened.

"Maybe if I can take this thing off my head!"

Kirito shook his head, "You can't. Right now, we can't move our real bodies. The NerveGear intercepts anything we tell our bodies to do. Here." he said, pointing to the back of his head.

"Seriously? So we have to wait for them to fix the bug?" Dakota asked.

Kirito shrugged, "Or for someone in the real world to remove the NerveGear from us."

"But I live alone. What about you?"

"I have sister and a mom." kirito informed him,

At that, Klein grabbed kiritos shoulders, "How old are your little sister?"

"My sister is on kendo team, and that's creepy, control your hormones pervert."

"That doesn't ma-"

"It means that she might take off kiritos helmet." I said with some hope.

"I do." Klein groaned from the ground, "It's just a bug."

Kirito shook his head, "This isn't just a bug. If we can't log out, it'll pose a serious threat for the future of virtual gaming."

Klein nodded as he got up, "Come to think of it, I think you're right."

"If they wanted to, they could just shut down the server and log everyone out." Dakota said.

"But there isn't even an announcement..." the blond katana-user added, putting his hands to his ears.

Suddenly, a loud bell started ringing, making them turn back towards the Town of Beginnings. Then, they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Floor 01: Town of Beginnings

they suddenly appeared at the starting point of SAO, and looked around to see other players appearing in blue light.

"What's going on?" asked one player next to them.

"I don't know." Another player answered back.

"A forced teleport?" kirito wondered.

"What the hell's going on?" Klein growled as the bell stopped ringing, "First there's no log out button and now this!"

Dakota looked up at the bell tower when he saw something. "Up there!" he shouted, pointing to the sky and drawing everyone attention to the red blinking panel up there, "That's…"

they all saw that the panel said "WARNING". Then, the panel expanded, also saying "System Announcement" as it spread across the sky, turning the sky red.

"What is that?" Klein wondered out loud as what looked like blood poured from the in between the panels and slowly formed into a figure with a red robe and hood, hiding its face.

"A game master?"

"Why doesn't he have a face?"

"Is this an event?"

"I'm scared…"

"It's fine. It's just another part of the opening ceremony."

"I don't think it's the game master. He must be the main enemy of the world of SAO." kirito said, "Guess he came from 100th floor to taunt us."

"Attention players. Welcome to my world." the robed figure greeted.

""My world?"" someone parroted.

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who in control this world."

My eyes widened in shock as murmurs broke out after the claim… "I remembered reading about this guy and just saw him on the news this afternoon!"

"He must've spent a lot of time on this."

"I'm sure you're already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game." Kayaba said as he opened his own menu, showing the logout button missing.

Kirito put his finger in his ear to clear it out to make sure he heard right.

"I repeat… this is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online."

"A-A feature?" Klein stuttered out.

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down on remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside of the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain."

A few people tried to walk out of the city square to leave, only to find the way blocked by an invisible barrier. "Unfortunately, several player's friends and families have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove them and as a result, two hundred and thirteen players are dead. As well, if your health drops below zero and you die in SAO... you die in real life as well. Now hopefully this doesn't discourage you from playing the game, instead it should urge you to complete it faster. There is only one means of escape. One is to complete the game, and reach the hundredth level of the dungeon then defeat the final boss, freeing everyone. Oh and I have one present for you all, if you look in your inventories." Every player quickly checked their backpacks, only to find mirrors that quickly changed their avatars to look like their real selves.

"K-kirito, Dakota are you alright?"

"Yeah." We said at the same time to the sound of Klein's voice before turning around to a different face. "Who are you?"

"And who are you?"

"Me, I'm Dakota, wait, kirito? Klein?" Dakota asked with a confused look.

All around us, girls were turning into guys, buff guys were turning into fat guys, and then they looked at each other.

"You're Klein?"

"You're kirito? How? And. You actually didn't change all that much."

"What?" he shouted! He looks at the mirror. ' _It's impossible!'_ he look like his character, his black hair, brown eyes were still there!

"Anyway how did this happen?" Dakota asked looking around and spotted Jacob looking around in confusion before he saw him and came in there direction.

"The scan. It probably copied our face but our bodies..." kirito said. "When I first turned it on I had to calibrate my body by tapping myself all over to register my height and size."

"Oh... right. I forgot about that." Dakota said rubbing the back of his head as Jacob joined them.

"But... but why? Why do all this?" he asked like he was here the entire time.

Kirito then pointed at the large looming figure. "I'm sure he'll tell us."

"You may be asking yourselves why? Why would Kayaba Akihiko, creator of SAO do all of this? Well my goal has already been finished. To create this world and intervene in it."

"Kayaba..." Dakota growled out.

"And now, it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck, players." The large figure disappeared and the stunned faces of all the players now stayed silent… then... Chaos started!

Everyone did his or her best to try to escape the city.

"Come with me!" kirito whispered, as he pulled them into an alley. "Listen to me. I'm heading to the next village now. Come with me." kirito said with conviction.

"Huh?" Jacob said in confusion.

"If what he said is true, the only way to survive is by making yourself as strong as possible. The resources are within a VR MMORPG, in other words the XP and money we can earn are limited. The fields surrounding the Town of Beginnings will soon be hunted clean. To do this efficiently we should head to the next village now. I know all the paths and dangerous areas. Even at level 1, I could still get us there safely."

"But... But you know... I spent a whole night in line to buy this game with my friends from the other game. They're out there in the plaza. I can't leave them." Klein said with a sad look.

Kirito narrowed his eyes as he looked down. ' _If it were just them... but more...?'_

"Sorry." Klein's voice said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "I can hardly ask you for anything else, can I? So don't worry about it. Go to the next village. I used to run a guild in my last game; I can use what you taught me to get by!"

He just stared at him for a moment before nodding. "All right."

"Then let's say goodbye here."

Kirito nodded once again. "If something happens, send me a message."

"Will do."

"Take care of yourself Klein." kirito said as he waved a hand over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Don't get yourself killed out there. If you need anything send me a message." Klein called out to kirito's retreating form.

"And what about you, will you join me?" He asked

"As much as I would like to, I have to help Jacob learn the basics. If you're still in the next city we'll join up with you in two days." Dakota said holding my hand out for him to take, witch he did. "Till then, kick some ass!" he said running off with Jacob. "Lets get you some better equipment." he said with an evil grin.


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own Sword art online or anything else in this story, just the two OCs and thats it.

Art of the sword online

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x ikaros

Kirito x asuna

Dakota and Jacob were in town meeting with other players possibly to talk about monsters, 'December 22, 2022 exactly one month has passed science the start of sao… the players in the game have some what been more calm, since Akihito made the stupid goal to leave this dame game.' Dakota thought to myself. they were surprised that many people started to make groups to fight in the dungeons although they weren't in one of them.

he looked around for kirito and saw him sitting away from everyone else and decided to sit right behind him. It didn't seem like he noticed them yet so he decided to mess with him. he kicked him in the back and as soon as he turned to yell he stopped once he saw it was Dakota, in a clock with his hood up and two swords on his hips.

"Yo, what's up."? Dakota said waving at him.

"Dakota? You're here to?" He asked and looked to his right. "And with Jacob to, this will go easier than I thought." He said with a small smile. "So have-"

"No, I haven't seen him, he is alive because I get requests to join him in a fight every now and then, but when I get there he's gone." he told crossing his arms.

"That's good to hear." He said before looking forward. "So have you two gotten stronger since we raided the zombie dungeon? I got up by three levels."

"Ya, but only two." Jacob said nodding his head. "We went back in and had some more fun, but you know how it is, kill and kill again." He said earning a nod from kirito.

"Okay, let's get started people!" A man yells out in a stage like place. The meeting place is like a theater place, with row of seats circling a stage like place in the middle. "Thank you all for coming today." A blue hair person said gratefully, he wear a blue clothe with white lining and brown iron armor. "My name is Diabel, I like to consider my 'job' as knight."

Everyone who attends all laugh.

"There's no job system in this game!"

"Then is this meeting a joke too?"

"You should take this seriously!"

Diabel try to calm the crowd down, but it's no use, he sighs and changes his expression into a serious one. "Today." He began, finally silencing everyone. "Our party found the boss room at the top of the tower." Now that gained everyone's attention. "We need to defeat the boss to reach the second floor, and tell everyone in the town of beginning, that it is possible to beat this game! Everyone present here share this duty! Don't you all agree?"

Everyone start to nod at each other, and one by one they all begin to clap they're hands.

"Alright, then let us begin our planning. First, divide into a party of six, an ordinary party stands no chance against a boss, we need to form a raid groups using multiple parties."

they all had a worry look as everyone become party members. they looked around to see if anybody is still in need of three more. they saw three other figures in the opposite direction of where they were sitting all together. One was wearing a red cloak and uses the hood function to hide there face, another one wearing a blood red, and the last one wearing a pink one, but you could tell it was a female.

Dakota then get up and walked over to the three, followed by Jacob and kirito. "Hey, you guys get left out?" they ask them.

"we weren't left out." The person with the red cloak said with a melodious female voice. "I just decided to stay out of it because everyone seemed to know each other already."

The person in pink gently smiles; "It seems everyone wanted to play with his or her friends so I decide to keep to myself." her tone was soft, really soft.

"Solo players?" Jacob asked. "Then, want to form a party with us?" The hooded girl looks at the both of the other solo players.

"That Dia guy said we can't beat the boss on our own." kirito said. "So, at least just for this fight?"

The two players seem to think about it, before both nods to him. Jacob smile brightly at that, he nodded then opening his menu to send the invite.

Jacob invites you to join his party. Will you accept?

Confirm, decline

The hooded girl click on the confirm button, followed by the other two and we saw there life bars underneath ours.

Dakota

Asuna

Lucy

Ikaros

Jacob

Kirito

"Asuna, Lucy and ikaros huh?" Dakota thought

"Okay, have you for your party?" Diabel ask. "Then-"

"Wait just a sec!" From the top rows of the seats, jump down a player with white clothes, sturdy leather armor, brown hair with spikes, also has a sword at his back. "My name's Kibaou." The person said. "I only want to say one thing before we face the boss. Some of you here need to apologize! To the two thousand who have died so far!" He said as he point toward the crowds.

Kirito glare down toward the player.

"Kibaou-san." Diabel said call. "Are you referring to the beta-testers?"

"Of course I am! On the first day of this game started, the beta guys ditched us beginners and they all disappeared, they all took the good hunting spots and easy quest so they can only get stronger, and then, they all just ignored us." He then glares at the crowds. "I'm sure someone here was a beta! They should get on their knee and apologize, and give up all items and money they've hoarded, otherwise, we cannot trust them to protect us as party members, and they shouldn't trust us!"

Kirito clench his fist, he closes his eyes and his body starts to shake. "Calm down." Dakota whispered to him and placed his hand in his right shoulder; he looks at him as he kept staring at the man.

"May I speak?" A bald black character said as he stood up, and walks toward the man. The black man wear an iron breastplate, in his back was an iron axe. "My name is Egil, Kibaou-san; tell me if I have this right, you're saying that because the beta-tester didn't take care of them, many beginners died. That they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation, correct?"

"Y-yeah..." the man said with a slight stemmer.

Egil reach to his pocket and took out a small book. "You got this guide book didn't you? It was provided for free at the item store."

"Sure I did, why?"

"It was a compiled from information given by the beta-testers."

"What? Really?"

"Seriously?" The crowd begins to mutter.

"Listen." Egil is now looking toward the crowd. "Everyone had equal access to this information. And even still, many players died, I thought the topic here, was what could we learn from their deaths, and how that can help us defeat the boss."

Kirito sigh in relieve silently, Kibaou grunt in disagreement but walk away and sit-down, and Egil follow suit. "Alright, then can we resume?" Everyone nodded. "The latest edition of the guide book was just issued, and it contains information on the boss." Diabel open the book. "According to it, the boss name is Illfang the Kabold Lord. He is guarded by two assistance known as Ruin Kabold Sentinel, he is armed with an axe and a buckler, he has 4 life bars, and when the last hit red, he switch to a curved sword type of weapon called a twaler. His attack pattern changes as well."

"Wow."

"Amazing."

Diabel close the book. "That conclude the meeting, Item will be automatically distributed, and EXP goes to the party that defeat the monster, and ad whoever gets an item keeps it. Any objection?" No one speak. "Alright, we head out tomorrow at ten in the morning. See you there!"

Everyone stood up, some are discussing with their party, some leave, and Kibaou are apologizing to Diabel. "Man... Are beta-players really that infamous?" I whispered.

"Maybe so." Kirito whispers back, until he notices that Asuna, the hooded girl, was leaving with Lucy and ikaros.

Night time

At night, many players are partying with one another; many were sharing drinks, stories, and stuff. Some only chat with friends, and some are enjoying the night view. In the back, Asuna, alone, eating cinnamon sweet bread.

"It's pretty tasty isn't it?" Asuna look toward the voice, and see her party member, kirito walking toward her. "Can I sit down?" Asuna didn't answer; kirito took it as a yes from her and sit-down near her. Asuna in response keep her distance, making kirito sweat drop. Kirito took out a piece of bread

"Do you two really think it's good?" Asuna ask.

"Of course." Kirito agree. "I've been eating this once daily since arriving in this town, I do change it up a little." Kirito said as he reaches to his pocket and took out two small jars.

"Change it?" the two teammates asked.

Kirito puts the jar between Asuna and him. "Put it on your bread." Asuna look at the jar wearily, as she touch it, her finger glows, she slowly put her glowing finger to her bread, as a golden liquid thing appear on the spot she touch. Kirito copies the motion and traces it in to a cross with the same golden liquid appears as well.

"Cream?" Asuna look toward the other, kirito already put on the cream on their breads, and eating it. She look at her bread, before slowly took a bite, kirito stop for a moment to see her reaction, she immediately eat her bread in high-speed, finishing it in an instant.

Kirito laughed softly. "Do you like it too?" kirito asks softly, as Asuna nod her head slowly.

Kirito smiles at her "You can get's the cream from the quest, 'The Heifer Strike back' one village behind us. I could show you if you want."

Asuna shook her head. "I didn't come to this town to eat good food."

Kirito raise an eyebrow. "Then why did you?"

"So I can still be me, I'd rather stay myself than rot away at an inn back at the first town." kirito looked at her. "Even if I get killed by a monster, I don't want to lose to this game... To this world... no matter what."

Kirito eat his last piece of bread before saying. "I don't want any party member dying on me... So at least, you must not die," he said, looking at Asuna. She nodded with a small smile as he left

Floor 1: Forrest field

"Let's get over it again, we left over are supposed to target the boss helper, the ruin kabold sentinels." kirito brief as we walk through the forest.

"I got it." Asuna said.

"Understood." Lucy said for the first time causing us to shiver a little.

"I'll use my sword skill to knock their poll axe up, Lucy then will stun them with her critical skill, the second she's done, switch in." kirito explain the plan.

"Switch?" Asuna ask.

we all look surprise at her. "Is this your first time in a party?" Dakota ask and also looked at the others giving a look at that said 'what about you?'

"Yes." She answers and the others nodded as well.

Kirito look very surprise at their answer, he stop and sigh. "It's like this…"

XXX

"Listen everyone." Diabel said as he comes to a stop at a large iron door. "I have only one thing to say, Lets win!" He said, pumping his fist. "Let's go!"

Diabel open the door, revealing a dark hallway, when he and the players enter, the hallway immediately fill with light as a giant re monster jump down in front of them. This monster are big, red in color, has a tail and carry an axe and shield, it is Illfang the Kabold Lord. Beside him, appear three Kabold sentinel, carrying a large two-handed mace and wearing silver armor.

Illfang roar, as he and the sentinels charge toward the players.

"Commence attack!" Diabel said as the players charge toward the monster with a battle cry.

XXX

The battle rage on. "Squad A! Squad C! Switch!" Diabel order, he look at Illfang as the boss going to use it skill. "Here it comes! Squad B block!" Egil manage to counter Illfang attack, and Kibao thrust his sword to Illfang. "Squad C, keep your guard up and prepare to switch." Diabel waited for a moment. "Now! Switch, draw, and prepare to attack from side! Squad D, E, and F, keeps the sentinels off us!"

"Understood!" Lucy said as he attacks the monster weapon. "Switch!" she charge and slash the enemy, getting a critical, thus stunning the enemy.

"Switch!" Lucy said to Asuna.

Asuna charge with her sword drawn. "Number three!"

We all looked at Asuna. 'I thought she was a beginner… but she's incredible; she's so fast I cant follow her blade.' Kirito thought.

She thrust her blades multiple times in a very high speed toward the enemy, destroying it. "Good job." kirito whispers impress.

"Amazing!" Jacob said with a thumb up. "Dakota! Another one behind!"

he quickly turn around to counter the sentinel attack and he charge toward it, but the roar of the boss stop him. Ilfang the Kabold Lord Life has reach the red in its final bar. Illfang throw its weapons away.

"Looks like the information was right..." Kibaou said as he and the other players prepare to finish the boss.

"Stand back!" Diabel order as dash toward the boss. "I'll finish this!"

Kirito look at Diabel confused. 'Were supposed to surround it with an entire group, so why?' Diabel peek at ikarus with a small smile, gaining a glair from Jacob and a look of confusion from her. Diabel charge his weapon; prepare to finish the boss, until the boss equips its secondary weapon, a large blade with a V shape edge.

"That isn't a Talwar..." ikarus whisper beside Jacob.

"That's a No-dachi!" kirito then realized its weapon. It's different from the beta-test! He thought as he clash blades with a sentinel, and push it away. "No! Jump back as fast as you can!" he yelled and grabbing the attention of someone he didn't want to get.

Illfang jump toward a nearby pillar and jump wall to wall very quickly, as it stop right above Diabel and downward slash him. Hitting him directly, and Illfang quickly release another attack bashing Diabel into the air.

"Diabel!" Kibaou scream out, but cut off as Illfang landed beside them and roar.

Kirito curse as he dash to catch a falling Diabel. "Why did you try to do it alone?" kirito asks as he started to take out a potion. "That was reckless!" kirito said, putting Diabel to the floor.

But, to the two surprises, Diabel holds his hand, stopping the kind boy from giving him a potion. "You were... a beta tester weren't you? You know what I was doing."

Kirito look surprise at his words. "You were after the last attack rare bonus item. You were a beta tester too?" kirito ask.

Diabel nods. "Please... you must... defeat... defeat the boss... for everyone..." Diabel said as he disappears. Everybody else could only look on.

"When this game started, all I was thinking of was living." Kirito thought as he remembers the day he said good-bye to Klein. "However, diabel was a beta-tester, he never abandoned the others, he led them and fought brilliantly with them _."_

Kirito felt a hand in his shoulder, he look and see a determined pair of eyes, he smiled as he raise his sword. "Ready?" he asked.

Dakota shook his head and raise my dagger. "Hai!"

Lucy nod as they look toward a roaring Illfang. Kirito and Jacob clench their weapons, Asuna quickly stand beside them. "I'll go too."

"Thanks." kirito said.

"Don't forget us." Jacob said walking to them, followed by ikarus.

With a proud yell, they charged in. "Well do it just like the sentinels!"

""Got it."" Everyone said at once

Illfang noticed them charging at him, Illfang quickly charge a sword skill.

"Hyaaaaaaa!" Jacob cries out as he charges a sword skill, the two-sword skill clash as Illfang and Jacob both was thrown.

Dakota used the opportunity to dash behind Illfang and slash him in the back. Gaining a critical hit. "Asuna now! Switch!"

Asuna charge on Illfang, but to their surprise Illfang quickly recover from his critical hit. "Asuna!" kirito scream out to her.

Illfang slash Asuna, but to our surprise, she evade, tough her cloak got destroy in the process, revealing her beautiful light brown hair, and her determined brown eyes. She charges up her sword skill. "Hyah!" She thrust her sword, throwing Illfang to the back, and almost hitting me.

Kirito was stunned as he saw Asuna form behind her cloak. He then shook his head. "He's coming back!" he stood up and charge at Illfang, they clash blades, kirito striking him, Lucy sneaking behind him stabbing his back, and ikarus thrusting Illfang. Illfang bounce back, ready to strike Asuna, but Jacob and Dakota intercept him, The clash of blades three against one begin, they clash blades, hit after hit, flawless teamwork, but Illfang manage to evade Jacob's attack. "Damn, they can adapt to a party's plan of attack!"

Dakota dash in front of Lucy, taking the hit that was thrown into her. Lucy and Jacob got up, and saw my HP bar decrease greatly. "Dakota!" Lucy scream. But a shadow upon them cut them off; they look up and see Illfang upon them. He slash downward, Lucy and Jacob prepare to block it, but a blur run past them. "We'll hold them off until your recover!" Egil said as he counter Illfang strike.

"You're..." Jacob whisper, then he smiles and took out a potion and drink it.

Dakota open my eyes to see a worry looks from everyone. "Sorry."

"Don't do that again!" Lucy said with a sigh.

"I'm glad you're ok..." Jacob whispered.

Dakota shook his head with a smile. "Sorry... Anyway, let's help them out." he said pointing at a group of players that hold Illfang off got thrown and Illfang jumping to finish them in one strike.

Kirito quickly dash toward them, charging a knife skill. "Watch out!" He yells as he jumps to Illfang. "Like I'll let you strike first!" kirito manage to land a hit as Ilfang didn't see him, in result Illfang was thrown and fall, creating a crater. "Everyone, One last hit, we'll do it together!"

""Roger!"" they said as they all charge with a battle cry.

"""Hyaaaaahhhhhh!""" Asuna, Jacob, Lucy, ikarus, kirito and Dakota cry out as they charge at Illfang, Illfang slash at them, which Lucy counter, then kirito change his swords grip into a reverse then jump and slash Illfang neck, and follow by everyone's multiple thrusts. Ilfang roar in pain as he pushes back. Ikarus got us up and she smiles at us and move her head towards the beast. We all smiled and went to attack! Jacob jumps up and stabs the monster in its forehead, kirito stabs the monster in its heart, while Asuna thrust into it fat belly, Lucy stabbing the right shoulder, ikarus stabbing the left and Dakota stabbing in the neck with both of my blades! A blinding light start to appear around Ilfang, as Illfang destroyed into a million pieces.

"We... we did it!" A player said as they all cheer.

Congratulation!

Your team has cleared this floor.

Every one got the same amount of EXP, leveling them up, and our team got the highest as we were the ones finishing the boss together.

Dakota stood and looked at what he had gotten.

Congratulation

You all received the last hit

Bonus item

The diamond sword of creation

his eyes widen at his newest weapon. "Good work." kirito said as he and everyone walked up to them.

"I know you can do it bro." Jacob said with a grin and a thumb up.

"That was an excellent swordsmanship." Egil said. "Congratulation, this victory belong to your group."

"No..." kirito whisper, but he was cut off as every player clap their hands for him, our deeds of destroying the boss.

"Why?" A yell from the crowd. "Why did you let Diabel die?"

"Let him die?" Asuna ask.

Kibaou glare at her. "Of course! You knew the technique that boss used! If you told us up front about that, he wouldn't have died!"

A whisper broke among the crowds at that information.

"He must be a beta-tester!" A player accuses. "That's why he knew all the boss attack patterns! He knew but didn't tell us! Other beta-user is here too right? Come out!"

The crowds begin muttering again, but now they all suspect each other of beta-testers.

Kirito grits his teeth. _"This is bad... At this rate... "_ Kirito remember Diabel last words, he looks at his newly acquire item and made a decision, he swallow hard.

"Hey come on..." Egil said trying to calm them down.

"Ha... Hahahahahahahaha!" A laugh gains all of their attention to kirito, who is laughing beside them, who were all stunned. "Ahahahahahaha... A beta-tester?" kirito stood up. "I wish you didn't compare me to those newbie's! BAKA~!"

"W-what?" Kibaou ask surprise like the other crowds.

"Most of thousands beta-tester were beginners who didn't know how to level up. You guys are better than they are." kirito said as he walks past the crowds toward Kibaou. "But I'm not like them... I made it higher than anyone else during the beta-test, the reason I know the boss skills, is because I fought monsters with katana skills on floor far above us." kirito looks at them with an evil grin. "I know a lot more. Way more than any information broker."

"W-what... that's... That's way worse than a beta-tester! You're cheating! A cheater!" Kibaou said.

"Yeah! A cheater!"

"A beta-tester and a cheater!"

"A beater!"

"That's bullshit!" Dakota and Jacob in unison silence them. "What do you mean 'I alone' huh? Don't you forget us!"

"Jacob...Dakota…" kirito whispers.

"We all fought like idiots against monsters with him, he will show us the way out, for he is the beater!" Jacob said. "Don't you all forget it."

Everybody was stun at his teammate's revelation, kirito smile. "Huh... so that make me a beater huh? I like it."

Jacob softly laughs. "That's right" kirito said as he open his equipment options.

"From now on don't compare me with the other testers." kirito said as he equips his coat.

"Wait." The asuna yelled making him stop. "I never ask where did you know my name," the only girl asks.

"OH! So sorry for using your first name without permission!" kirito said in an apologetic tone. "Or did I miss the pronunciation?"

"Where did you learn it?"

"You can see other HP bars around yours, right here." Lucy explains while pointing at her HP bar. "Isn't something written next to it?"

Asuna look at her HP bar. "Kirito..." Asuna read. "Kirito?"

"Yes." kirito nod.

Asuna then giggle, surprising him. "So it's been there all this time!

They all smile at each other and look at the giant door. Kirito smiles, "Alright last chance guys… you sure you guys don't want to travel with me?"

Dakota nods, "I'm sure, besides, I want to get to know Lucy a little bit more so ill travel with her!"

"And ill travel with ikarus." Jacob said placing his arm around her.

"Let's show everyone what we can do!" Dakota said standing beside Lucy.

"'And what heroes can do.'" Jacob and ikarus said at once.

"Yeah! I'll see this through till the end with you guys!" kirito said walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own Sword art online or anything else in this story, just the two OCs and thats it.

Art of the sword online

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x ikaros

Kirito x asuna

"Lucy, vector decapitate when I give the order!" Dakota said stabbing yet another zombie skeleton wolf in the head as it charged at us. they are in the tomb of the wolf, a dungeon that almost everyone fears. Why you may ask?

Because of the fire breathing, giant zombie skeleton wolf that is level 35

Lucy nodded as four swords started to float around her. Just then, the giant fire breathing skeleton zombie wolf took a deep breath and shot out a fireball at Lucy.

Acting quickly, he swung dragon wakisashi at the pillar made of diamond next to him, making it fall right in front of the fireball, canceling it out. "Now!" he yelled as Lucy jumped on top of the fallen pillar and the four swords started to spin around her at high speed. As soon as she reached the head, the swords severed it from its body, killing it.

Nearest town

"Cheers to us! The moon lit black cats!" A group yelled as they walked into an inn, they ignored them and walked over to a random table. "So, any word from ikarus?" he asked and she shook her head.

"None, but I can garnet that both her and your friend are ok." She said swiping her fingers and opening the menu. She then went to her inventory and placed a shield on the table. "Knowing ikarus, she would have made a bow out of wood by now." She said looking over at me. "And your friend uses both sword and shield correct?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Do you remember the shield the zombies were using against us?" She asked as he nodded. "They were called the wall of bone right?" She asked as he nodded again. "Well, this shield is called the wall of man, go a head and check it out."

As soon as he picked it up, he felt like he was holding peoples souls. he looked at the status on it and his eyes opened wide.

Armor: 2518

+727 strength

+569 armor

Critical hit increased by 10%

Legendary item

"H-how?" he muttered out as he dropped the shield on the table.

"When I killed the boss for the tomb of the wolf. I want you to send it to your friend"-

"Send it to who?" A familiar voice stopped her and they both looked at the person, getting wide eyes at a group of strangers and our old friend kirito.

"Kirito? What's going on man, haven't seen you since the raid." Dakota said looking over at him with a small smile.

"Oh, nothing really." He said before turning to his group. "Hey, can you give us a second." As he said that they left, but one of the girls looked back in concern. "So, who are you sending the shield of bones to?" He asked picking it up.

"That's not a shield of bones." Lucy said gaining his attention. "That is the shield of man, a legendary weapon." She said causing everyone to look at them. "I got it after defeating the boss in the tomb of the wolf." As she said that everyone left, either to get it, or form a group to get it. "And I was asking Dakota to send it to his friend Jacob."

"That would make sense since Jacob had a sword and shield, but wait, when was the last time you saw him?" Kirito asked

"The raid, why, have you seen him?" Dakota asked getting a nod.

"Ya, but he has a legendary clock called the clock of god." He said getting our confused looks. "He got it after he beat the boss with us, ikarus got a pair of wings, I got this clock, asuna got a white clock, what about you?" He asked.

"I got dragon wakisashi." he said pulling out a diamond sword. "But its real name is the diamond sword of creation, I jut call it that since it has a dragon handle." he said showing the handle.

"I received horns of the diclonious." Lucy said showing off her horns.

"What does it do?" Kirito asked, causing Lucy to grin, witch made him shiver.

"It allows me to use four swords at once." She said as her four swords started to hover in front of her. "I was given four invisible hands that can reach up to two meters." Once she was done, she put the swords away. "It is also a legendary item, and so is Dakota sword." She said looking back at the sword.

"What do you mean?"

"My sword can make diamond pillars to attack my enemies and allows me to make anything out of it." he explained as he stabbed the sword in the ground and made a chair by the table. "But I don't like to use it to much, makes me fell like I'm cheating, its my last resort or on a boss."

"But I thought that this game didn't have magic?" Kirito said in a thinking manner.

"That's just it, it's not magic." he said gaining his attention. "It's the sword its self. Magic is in side people, but the sword is the one who has power, not me. I'm just its master."

"But something like that, you must be able to take on any boss and get everyone out in no time." Kirito said looking dead at us.

"Trust me, were strong, but not that strong. We can get a floor boss half way or more before we enter the red zone, were just leveling up and every boss we meet on the way we send a world wide request, but we only did that twice." Lucy said before one of her vectors grabbed three drinks from a near by table. "Dakota, send the shield to him and tell him to meet here tomorrow, we have a lot of catching up to do." Lucy ordered, witch he did.

"Well, we'll see you around, were going to get some shut eye." I said walking to the desk and getting a key from them.

Xxx

"Now, taste the edge of my sword!" Jacob yelled as he just cut another primantice in half. "We need to do this more often." He said as he turned to look at Lucy and Dakota.

"Your telling me, I still cant believes that your clock is actually wings like ikarus. It's like looking at a pair of angels right now." Dakota said swiping the tree next to him and killed two primantices.

"Yep, the angel of life and the angel of death, that's us." He said moving his head to the side as a lance zoomed passed him, killing yet another primantice. "Ikarus, watch where you're shooting those!" He yelled looking up at her as she flu a great distance away. "Any ways, thanks for the shield, this is the shit!"

"No problem." Lucy said as her swords repelled the claw and cut it in two. "We had no use for it as were rouges."

Dakota looked to the side and saw that they had a group show up and waved at them. "Yo, kirito, how's it going?" he asked causing them to stop.

"Oh, hey guys, I didn't see you there." He said with a small wave. "So you're the ones who destroyed half this place, you made it a lot easier for us."

"No problems, by the way, have you seen asuna? I was thinking on getting the group back together and taking out the next boss." Dakota asked.

"No, I haven't." he said shaking his head.

"By the way." A kid in a yellow clock said walking towards us. "How do you know each other?" He asked.

"Oh, the six of us took out the first boss." Dakota said getting them to gasp. "Asuna isn't here so it's just us five till we meet up with her or something." he said swiping my sword, killing a newly repaired primantice that appeared next to him.

"W-what level are you at?" The green guy with a spear asked.

"Were all basically the same level, witch is 38." Jacob said with a grin on his face getting them to gasp yet again. "What?"

"T-that, that cant be true!" The guy with a mace said taking a step back in shock.

"Oh but it is, you see, were the strongest players in this game, and I wont think twice on killing an innocent!" Dakota yelled out and slammed his sword in to the ground and a row of diamond pillars shout out of the ground. They jumped out of the way at the last second and got in a fighting stance but kirito stopped them as he looked behind and saw that a primantice had been frozen in the diamond. "No, just fucking with ya!"

"W-wow, talk about a close one." The yellow clocked one said as he stared awe strucked like the others.

"Learn to watch your backs!" Lucy yelled as she killed four at once with her vectors by stabbing each one in their abdomen.

"R-right, come on guys, let's get a move on." The one with a mace said making a run for it witch the others followed but kirito stayed for a little bit.

"Thanks." he said before running off with his group.

"So you were right, he lied about his level to them." Ikarus said landing next to them.

"Ya, he might be doing it to protect them." Dakota said crossing my arms.

"That will only get them killed." Lucy said walking away, witch they all followed.

Xxx

Dakota laid there in bed thinking about nothing. he just read the paper that the knights of the blood oath cleared the 30th floor with there leaded asuna. Knowing that she was ok kind of made him happy. he looked at the door as someone just walked in. "hey, what are you"-. Before he could finish he felt one of Lucy's vector hands cover my mouth.

"Let me talk." She said softly before removing her vector. "Dakota, for 29 floors its been just me and you. I want to know why you stay with me, I want to know why you just don't go form or join a gild?" She asked. She didn't move from her place, she just stood there, waiting for an answer.

One that he didn't know.

"I don't know." he said as he looked away from her. Before she could continue he looked back at her. "There's something that tells me to stay with you, you're a mystery, the only things I know about you is that your name is Lucy, you're the same age as me, the same town, but you don't go to school for some reason that you haven't told me." he said with a kind smile. "So let me ask you, why haven't you left me behind, we both know that you're stronger, more skilled than me." he asked as he looked at her with a straight face.

"That is what I want to know." She said before walking out the door.

Out side the inn

"Dame, why are we still hanging with each other?" Lucy asked her self as she went for a walk. It was the only thing she could get on her mind. As she did, someone bumped into her from behind, making her look at them with a look that could kill.

"Shit, sorry about that." The leader said with a bow before he recognized who it was. "Wait, I remember you! You're the girl with the four magic swords!" He said getting a glair from her. "P-please, one of our friends disappeared, we sent a message to kirito but I don't think he's in this city anymore, could you look for her? Her name is sachi." He asked bowing again, followed by the rest of them.

"Fine, but I expect payment if I have to fight." Lucy said turning her tracking system on and followed her trail.

She came up to a bridge and saw that her tracks led under it. Once there she saw that she was hugging her knees to her chest with a sad look on her face. Lucy walked beside her and sat down next to her. "So, what seams to be the problem?" Lucy asked as she sent a message to kirito that she found her and that he should wait till she was done talking to her.

"I'm weak." Sachi said hugging her self tighter. "I've always been weak, I just want to run away, run away with…" before she could continue she stopped, embarrassed at what she was going to say to one of his friends.

"Its kirito, isn't it?" Lucy asked getting a small nod from her.

"H-how did you"- She asked but Lucy stopped her.

"When we first met at the bar, you looked back at us, or should I say him." Lucy said grabbing a rock and throwing it in the water. "Tell me, what do you think love is?"

"Love is when two people touch each others souls, its honesty and trust, its helping the other in a time of need, love is reaching your dreams together, its connecting each others hearts, its where you don't know why your with or attracted to each other." She said with a small smile, but when she looked at Lucy she saw that her eyes were opened wide. "That is what love is."

'I… I stay with him because… I love him!" Lucy thought as she ran off, leaving the girl confused at her actions, but then she saw that Lucy had sent her a friend request and smiled at that.

As Lucy ran she passed kirito. "I have to go, She's under the bridge!" She said as she ran past him.

Back at the inn my room

The door was broken down and Lucy ran in and looked at his bed. There he lay sound asleep. She grew a small smile and walked over to her bed and lay down, thinking about what will happen the next day.

One week later

Floor 27 dungeon

"So this is the trap dungeon, I'm not impressed." Dakota said kicking a rock monster out of the way.

"Tell me about"- she stopped once she saw that one of her friends had disappeared on her list. She scrolled down to figure out who it was and found that sachi wasn't there anymore.

"Lucy!" Dakota yelled blocking a pitchfork that was about to tab her. he threw his dagger at a near by one and kicked the one that he was blocking. Seeing that it was now clear he turned to look at Lucy, only to find that she was gone.

With Lucy

'Why, why did she come up this far?' Lucy thought as she ran threw the traps like they were nothing. She came to a door and forced it open. Upon entering she only saw kirito fighting for his life. She brought out her vectors and started killing each and every one that got close to her. She reached kirito and punched him as hard as she could in the face, witch sent him flying into a group of rock monsters, who all died from the collision.

"L-Lucy?" Kirito asked with a shocked look on his face and a red mark.

"Why?" she asked with her hair covering her eyes and her vectors killing everything around her. She looked him dead in they eyes with the most determination and hate that she had ever shown. "Why did you come up this far with her?" She yelled as her vectors grabbed him and lifted him in the air. "She's dead because of you!"

"I-I tried to help her!" He yelled back at her. "I told them it was a bad idea but they didn't lesson!"

"The whole group is dead?" She asked with a pissed look. "You let them come up to the trap dungeon!"

"Lucy!" Dakoya yelled running into the room and saw that she held kirito. "What's going on?"

"He got them killed!" She said throwing kirito over to him, witch he caught. "He got sachi killed." She said walking towards them.

"Why do you care so much about sachi, you barley talked to her!" Kirito yelled at her, making her stop.

"Because she made me relies something important." She said with a down cast look before tears started to fall. "Do you want to know what she told me, she told me that she wanted to run away with you kirito, because of you, she helped me relies something important." She said looking at them. "Because of that, I made her my little sister, because of that, I promised that we would get out of here together!" She said as tears started to fall from her eyes even faster before she fell on her knees. "Because of you, I broke my promise to my little sister." She said whipping the tears away.

Dakota walked over to her and hugged her. She hugged him back as he started to rub her back, trying his best to make her feel better.

Xxx

Lucy and Dakota ran threw the snow on floor 38. they heard a rumor that there was an item that could bring the dead back to life. As soon as Lucy heard it, the only thing she could think of was getting her little sister back. they came to a stop when they saw kirito and Kleins group staring at each other before looking over at us.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with venom in her voice as she glared at kirito.

"I'm here to bring her back, and I'm doing it alone." He said reaching for his sword, causing them to reach for theres, but then they were surrounded by members of the holly dragon alliance. "It appears that you were followed." He said as Klein and his men stood in front of him.

Dakota looked over at Lucy and nodded his head as she ran after the spot, followed by kirito. "Hey, Klein!" he yelled getting his attention. "Why don't your men take a step back, because this is going to get messy!" he yelled pulling out diamond sword and a dagger that was sparking red lightning.

"What's with your sword?" Klein asked, and receiving a grin.

"My blades are known at the diamond sword of creation, and the dragon dagger of destruction!" he yelled as he stabbed his diamond sword in the ground, forming a long pillar to shoot out at the dragon alliance. Some of them got away, the rest were frozen in the diamond, slowly losing health. he then jumped on the pillar and cut the pillar, shattering it to pieces, but saving the members of the dragon alliance.

"T-the hell with this!" One said before he and the ones that were frozen ran away. The rest charged at him as he put my weapons away and caught two of the spears that were thrown at him and threw them back, stabbing the same ones that threw them. he then jumped on ones shield and forced him on the ground before using his sword and cutting another's leg off, who fell and stabbed his teammate. he did a back flip as two swords came down on him, kicking them both in the head, causing there swords to go flying behind them and making an x on one of the spear guys neck, nearly cutting his head off.

"D-demon!" One yelled running away out of fear, followed by the others.

he turned to Klein and smiled. "That's how you kick ass!" he said giving him a thumb up, causing them to gap. they heard some footsteps and saw that both kirito and Lucy were walking back. "Did you get"- he started but stopped once Lucy hugged him.

"It will only revive someone who's been dead for ten seconds or less." Kirito said giving it to Klein before walking off, but was stopped by Klein.

"Stay alive, I don't care how you do it, just stay alive!" He said before crying.

Back at the inn

Lucy and Dakota sat there in silence. That was before she gets a message. She opened it and looked at who sent it before she jumped up in excitement. "Sachi!" She yelled opening it and a voice recorder appeared. She then pressed the button with hesitation.

"Marry Christmas, big sister." Once she heard those words she started crying. "By the time you hear this, ill probably be dead. How should I explain this, I never wanted to leave the town of beginning, I never wanted to fight with an attitude, its no ones fault, its just something I have to deal with. Big sister, ever since we had that talk about love you were an inspiration to me, but what if I got killed anyway. I knew that if I died you would blame your self or kirito, that's why I decide to record this for you. I knew what kiritos real level was, it made me kind of happy and relived that I had someone as strong as you two with us, but I never figured out why he fought with us. When I die, promise me that you will watch over kirito, make sure that he stays alive, and find out why this world was created. Find out why a weakling like me ended up here, that's what I wish. Seeing as though it's Christmas, ill sing you a song." As she said that she started humming Rudolf the red nose reindeer. Once she was finished she said one last thing. "Any way, big sister, I'm glad that I met you. Thank you for being my big sister and good by. Oh, and have you and your crush Dakota gotten together yet?" Once she said those words the voice recorder fell on the deck, leaving the both of them blushing. he looked over at her and she punched him right in the face, knocking him out.


	4. Chapter 4

i do not own Sword art online or anything else in this story, just the two OCs and thats it.

Art of the sword online

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x ikaros

Kirito x asuna

A girl held a dagger in a reverse grip was standing in front of three apes with clubs. The one closest to her brought it down on her, but she barley dogged it. She looked over at a little dragon and it gave her some health the then was hit into a tree, dropping her dagger. She looked for it and realized that it was behind the now approaching apes. He covered her head and awaited death, but didn't feel the blow as her pet dragon took the killing blow. Hina! She yelled and went to check on hina, only for hina to die. She stood there looking at a feather. She looked back at the apes and saw that they were going to kill her.

Then two arrows went threw the two apes heads and a sword went right threw the thirds ones body. As they vanished it revealed both Jacob and ikarus flying there. "Man, that was a close call." He said as he looked at the girl. In her hands was a feather. "Crap, not close enough." He said as he landed and walked up to her and knelt down to her. "What was there name?" Jacob asked.

"P-pina." She said whipping some tears away.

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't save pina, as a dragon tamer, I know what your going threw." as he said that a small black dragon landed on his shoulder. "This guy here is Draco. I keep him away from the fight as I take on my enemies." The little dragon flew down and grabbed the feather and placed it in her hair.

Just then he received a message. He opened it and read it.

'Jacob, its me Dakota, incase Draco dies in battle there's a flower that can bring him back on the 47th floor, the flower dungeon called the filed of memories. Take care of your self-bro, and p.s. I need a best man soon, were getting married!"

"The 47th floor is where we can revive pina." Jacob said standing up. "So come on, lets get pina back!"

Xxx

As the three of them walked threw town to the nearest inn they were stopped by a group of people running up to them. "Hey, silica, it took you a long time for you to get back, we were getting worried!" The fat guy said as he came to a stop

"Umm…"

"Hey, want to team up with us, well take you where ever you want to go!" The next guy asked with a smile, causing her to back up some more.

"T-that's really nice for you to offer, but." She started and looked over at Jacob and ikarus. "I sutra already offered to be in a party with them." She said taking both there hands.

The two guys glared at them and the fat guy pointed at them. "And who the hell do you think you are!" He yelled, witch Jacob smirked at.

"Oh, no one really, just the guy and girl who took out the last three bosses alone together, but you can call me the angel of death and her the angel of life." He said touching his sword and his clock changed into a pair of wings, causing them to run.

"You must be famous." Ikarus said as they continued on their way.

"Not really, they just want me to be there mascot and always call me the dragon tamer." Silica said as they reached the doors to the inn.

"Wow, if it isn't silica." A voice called out to them, causing silica to look away from them. Jacob and ikarus looked in the direction and saw a woman in black with a staff, a fat guy in a red clock, a small guy with a green robe, and a guy in a knight suit. "Wow, you got out of the woods alive, good for you girl." She said walking closer.

"Something wrong?" Ikarus asked silica.

"Oh, no, its nothing." She said with a fake smile.

"Hey, what happened to your little friend the lizard, did it run away?" She said getting in her face, only for Draco to come out from behind silica and bite her nose. "Dame dragon!" She yelled as she grabbed it and was about to stomp on it before she saw a bow and sword pointed at her.

"Put. Draco. Down!" Jacob said brushing the tip of the sword across her neck, witch she did.

"So I take it your taking her to the 47th floor, the flower dungeon called the filed of memories? I wonder if you will be able to clear it at your level?" She taunted before ikarus stepped up.

"She can, and she will." Jacob said walking into the inn.

Inside the inn

"Why dues she has to be so mean?" Silica said out loud.

"I take it SAO is your first mmo?" Jacob asked and she nodded. "A lot of players personalities change when they play games online, and some like playing the game as the bag guy."

"Do you see how our markers are green?" Ikarus asked making her look at the marker on them. "If you commit a crime on a player it will turn orange. Then there are the red player, also know as killers." She said making her gasp.

"They kill other players?" She asked

"In a role playing games the bad guys get some laughs and think there cool." Jacob said crossing his arms.

"SAO isn't normal." Ikarus finished. "Because its not a game."

Beds

Silica jumped onto her bed in nothing but her under wear. Ikarus sat on the bed next to her and watched the girl play around. "There's some stuff that we need to go over." She said and silica looked over at her. Ikarus pulled the table over to them and placed an object down.

"What is this?" She asked.

"This is a mirage sphere." Ikarus said tapping the center and it opened up.

"Its pretty~" silica said as she looked at it.

"Indeed." ikarus said with a nod. "This is floor 47." She said pointing to an area. "And this is the hall of memories, I was thinking"- she started but stopped once she heard someone at the door. She rushed to it and held her bow at the ready. She looked both ways and saw someone run down stairs.

"Who was it?" Silica asked.

"A robber." She said walking back in.

"But you can't hear anything unless you knock on the door?" Silica said looking at ikarus.

"Some have a skill set that allows them to hear threw the doors." Ikarus told the girl.

"Why would anyone want to lesson to us." Silica asked and they both looked at the door.

Xxx

Floor 47, hall of memories

"Wow! This place is like a dream!" Silica said as the three of them appeared.

"Indeed, the whole floor is covered in flowers, that's why they call it the flower garden." Ikarus informed. Both of them looked at silica as she ran off and started to mess with the flowers.

"Lets get going, if we take this path it will take us to the hill of piece." Jacob said as he walked onward, holding ikarus'es hand as he did.

As they walked on, silica was picked into the air by her feet and started screaming. Ikarus held her bow at the ready but Jacob stopped her as he held his hand out, covering his eyes with his shield. "She's got this." He said as she cut the vines and stabbed the head.

"You didn't see it, did you?" She asked them.

"No." Jacob said walking on

"Yes." ikarus said walking on

Xxx

"So, this is where the reviving flower is?" Jacob said as they approached the box. As silica got close to it, a flower stated to bloom from it. "Go a head, pick it up."

As she did, she looked over at Jacob. "Are you sure it will bring pina back to life?" She asked with a smile on her face as he nodded. "I'm so glad."

"There's still a bunch of strong monsters roaming around here, lets revive it once we get back to town." Ikarus said turning around and walking the other way. "I'm sure pina would want it that way."

Silica looked at them with tears in her eyes. "Ok."

Xxx

On there way back they stopped silica. "Whoever's out they're, come out now!" Jacob yelled.

Not long the girl from the previous day walked out from the tree. "Well, if you could spot me that well, than your detection skill must be high knight." She said before looking at silica. "Oh, and you got the flower, how wonderful. Now hand it over before you get hurt!" She said in a darker tone.

"What are you talking about?" Silica said, before ikarus'es wings wrapped around her in a protecting manner.

"No one is handing anything over, rosalia, or the orange gild, or should I say titans hands, you're there leader by the way." Jacob said walking in front of them.

"Nice." rosalia said while glairing at him.

"But her marker is green?" Silica said out loud.

"That's a trick." Ikarus said. "The green members find there pray, then lead them to the orange members."

"Then, the reason she was in the party with us was to"-

"Very good, But I was watching them, earning all that beautiful money." She said licking her lips. "I was excited about you, but then you left, but once I found out about you getting a rare item, I followed you." She said placing her hand on her hip. "But if you knew about us, then why come out here? Dues she really have you two wrapped around her finger?"

"No, we've been hunting you down, she was just a side quest." Jacob said crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about."

"Remember ten days ago, you attacked a group called the silver flags." Jacob said.

"Aw, yes, the group with no money."

"Their leader survived and begged everyone to come down here and send you to prison." Ikarus said looking over at the trees.

"Who cares, its just a game, besides, you should start worrying about your selves." She said snapping her fingers as her men came out.

"T-there's"-

"Its ok." Ikarus said looking down on her. "Trust us."

"Ok, be carful Jacob!" She yelled out to Jacob, causing some to pail at the name.

"W-wait, Jacob? The angel of death?" One said as Jacob grabbed his sword and shield and his clock turned into wings.

"H-he's with the assault team, we don't stand a chance, he took out three bosses alone with the angel of life, ikarus!"

"Why would someone on the assault team be down here? Kill him and take every thing he owns!" She yelled and they charged.

As soon as they got close to him he smashed his shield into the one that had an ax, causing his health to go into the red, shocking everyone. "My shield is known as the wall of man, once it hits a male, it sends their health straight into the red zone, but I call it the soul eater." Jacob said causing them to freeze up. "Even without it I'm level 75, my hp is 14,500."

"That's imposable!" The one in the red zone yelled.

"You can seam unbeatable, but on one is. I'm the strongest person in this game." Jacob said pulling out a crystal. "My client spent everything on this crystal, and it leads right to jail."

"You cant"- but she didn't get to finish as a lance was shot threw her. She looked over at ikarus and saw her flying with silica holding onto her.

"You're all going!" Jacob said and activated the crystal.

Xxx

"Sorry if we used you." Ikarus said to silica as they waited in her room.

"No, its no problem. I can see that you're a good person." Silica said with a smile on her face. "But, do you really have to go?" She asked her female friend.

"Yes, we've been away for quite some time." Ikarus informed.

"I think that's cool, I could try for a hundred years and never make it." She said stretching

"Our strength is just an illusion here." Ikarus told silica. "If we get the chance, lets meet up in the real world."

"Ok, we will." Silica said, happy about that thought

"Lets revive pina." Ikarus said walking over to the table. Silica followed and placed both the flower and feather on the table, then it formed a bright light, within seconds, pina was back.


	5. Chapter 5

i do not own Sword art online or anything else in this story, just the two OCs and thats it.

Art of the sword online

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x ikaros

Kirito x asuna

Floor 56, front lines, meeting

"lure it to the village, that's how we get the boss!" Asuna yelled as she slammed her hand on the map, causing everyone to talk it over. Almost every member was there. Kleins group, the dragon alliance, knights of the blood oath, the angels of life and death, and kirito.

"Wait, you cant be serious!" Kirito said walking up to the map. "If you do, then the boss will attack the villagers!"

"Yes, that's the idea." Asuna said glancing over at him. "While the boss is killing the NPC's, than we can take him on and kill the boss!"

"But there not just objects, there not like rocks and trees! There"-

"Do you think there alive, really?" She asked with a harsh glair, causing him to take a step back. "In this game, there just objects, and they can always respond!"

"Sorry, but I'm not cool with this plan." Kirito sais glaring back at her.

"I'm running this operation, ok!" She said standing up straight. "In case you forgot, I'm still second in command of the knights of the blood oath. You will obey my orders, like it or not!" She said giving him a more fierce glair.

Xxx

"Hey, what's with you guys?" Jacob asked kirito as he ikarus and egil walked up to him.

"What?"

"You and the second of command, you two are always getting into it, and not in a good way." Egil said with a grin on his face .

"Don't know, who knew she would join the knights of the blood oath and be a floor clearing badass!" Kirito said walking away.

"Ya, well we both know that the original five can kick her ass one on one." Jacob said to himself with a frown on his face. "I just wish they would come and help us."

Xxx

Floor 59

Today was the perfect day for kirito. Getting to lay down, under a nice tree with the best shade. Ya, it was heaven for him.

Key word, was.

"What are you doing?" A voice called out to the sleeping boy. He looked up at the person standing right above him and saw asuna with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, hey what's up." He answered with his laid back voice, not even caring what was going on.

"Everyone is working there buts off to clear the dungeon, and where do I find you? Out here, taking a nap." She said leaning over him a little. "Even if you're a solo player"-

"Bet you didn't know that this is designed for the best season, its set for its optimal setting." Kirito interrupted, not even looking at her.

"What?"

"It would be a waist to work on a day like this, besides, Jacob and ikarus are in the tree." Kirito said trying to go back to sleep. Asuna looked in the tree and true to his words, both Jacob and ikarus were in the tree cuddling together.

"Whatever, do you even know what's going on right now? Everyday we waist here in this world is a day wasted in the real world."

"Well were not in the real world are we, were alive in SAO, so just lay down and take a nap with us." Jacubs voice called down to her. She looked up at them and waited for them to talk again. Seeing that they weren't she turned back to kirito, only for him to be fast asleep. She shook her head and decided to lay down on the grass.

Xxx

"Warm." Kirito muttered as he hugged his pillow even more. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't want to move from this spot right now, or any time soon.

That was until he heard some laughing. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a lock of hair. He closed his eyes to go back to sleep, but was fully awake when he heard the person moan.

Asuna had just woke up, and she didn't want this warmth to go away, but then she opened her sleepy eyes. Thinking to her self, what is wrapped around my waist, she looked and found the sleeve of kiritos move away from her. Her eyes opened wide and she spun around so fast she slapped him as hard as she could, making him crash into the tree beside a laughing Jacob and a smiling ikarus.

"Told you it would be funny!" Jacob said placing his arm around ikarus, who nodded in agreement. They looked over at asuna and saw her reach her weapon, causing kirito to flinch. As she pulled it out a little, she slowly, but hesitate, placed it back.

"One meal." She muttered as she looked away. "One meal, all you can eat, my treat." She said louder.

Xxx

Floor 57, restaurant

"That's asuna, she's apart of the knights of the blood oath."

"Really, she's known as the lightning flash."

"Dudes! those are the angels!"

"Angels? y-you don't mean the angels of life and death, Jacob and ikarus? There legends!"

"Wait, who's the guy in black?"

"Your not as famous us!" Jacob teased as he ordered his food.

"So, we have the original team back together." Asuna said looking over at ikarus. "How have you been ikarus?"

"I have been fine, thank you for asking, so how goes the operation on defeating the next boss?" Ikarus said placing down her glass of water.

"Its going as planned, we would be done by now, but someone had to take a nap." She said glairing at kirito, who glared back.

"I wasn't the only one who took a nap!" He yelled over the table, but she chose to ignore him.

"Are Dakota and lucy dead? I haven't seen them since the raid on the first floor." Asuna asked looking over at Jacob and ikarus.

"No, there alive and on the same level as us, just to let you know." Ikarus informed as she watched asuna stand and slam her hands on the table.

"Why the hell aren't they up on the front lines with us!" She yelled at them, witched made everyone besides Jacob and ikarus flinch.

"You might want to sit down for this." Jacob told. Once she did he put his most serious face on. "Dakota and lucy, the reason there not on the front line is because, well there getting married." He said bluntly waiting for her to yell, but it didn't come.

She just sat there with wide eyes. "They, but, what? Why wasn't I informed of this!" She wined with teary eyes, causing them to sweat drop at her actions.

"They haven't seen or heard from you in forever." Kirito said taking a sip of his water. "They sent an invitation to everyone on there friends list, and since your not on there friends list, you weren't invited."

Asuna turned to him with a glair that could kill. "Oh, and what are you, his best man, I doubt that, your more of the flower boy!" She said, causing him to chock on his water, and getting a laugh from both Jacob and ikarus.

"Its so funny because he is the flower boy!" Jacob said pointing at kirito as he laughed his ass off.

"Shut up! I'm not going to be the flower boy and that's final!" Kirito said crossing his arms with a pout on his face.

"w-wait, he's actually the flower boy?" Asina said in complete shock. "Jacob, ikarus, what are you?" She questioned as she looked over at them.

"Best man/maiden." they said together.

before they could continue they heard a scream. Acting quickly they all ran off to see what had happen. Once there they saw a knight with a sword in his chest, hanging by a rope they was tied around his neck.

"Ill go cut him down!" Jacob said flying up there, but as soon as he reached him he died. "Everyone, look for a winner icon!" He yelled out as he looked for someone with the icon, but spotted nothing.

"No one's inside!" Asuna said from the top.

"Alright, me and ikarus will talk with everyone down here while you and kirito figure out what happened!" Jacob said flying down to the ground to start asking questions.

Xxx

"So any idea how this could of happened?" Kirito asked examining the sword.

"Well, there's always the obvious, there was a duel and the other guy stabbed him with the sword, then he put the rope around his neck and pushed him out the window, wouldn't you say that's about right?" Asuna said as she was leaning on the wall, next to the exit.

"Ya, but we couldn't see a winner icon on anyone." Kirito answered.

"It had to be a duel, a player died in a safe zone, it's the only way to die in a safe zone, a duel is the only way it could have been." Asuna said looking over at him before looking away. "Or maybe not, but either way we cant ignore this."

"I know."

"As it is, a player takes huge risks going out of the safe zone, if someone found a way to PK inside, no one will be safe in the towns either." Asuna finished.

"Ya, your right." Kirito said looking back at the sword.

"Looks like we wont be going back to the front line soon." Asuna said walking over to him and stuck out her hand. "Your going to be working with me until we solve this thing, until we do, there will be no napping."

"Ok, but you were the one that was napping." He said earning a glair as she crushed his hand.

"That looked like it hurt." A voice came from the exit. They turned to see both Jacob and ikarus standing there.

"We questioned everyone and only one person knew what happened. She and her friend, the one who just died, were meeting up here when they got lost threw the crowd. She found him up here and said she saw someone up here with him but couldn't tell who it was." Ikarus said walking over to them.

"The only clue we have is this sword, and I know just the guy." Jacob said with a grin. "He runs a shop on floor 50 with egil and he they take turns running the shop, It just so happens its his turn this week." Jacob said looking away. "But, we wont be able to go with you, we told her that we would guard her for the night."

Xxx

Floor 50

"Thank you, and be sure to tell your friends about this place!" a familiar voice came from within the shop, causing both of them to stop in there tracks.

"Ya, whatever." A random player said walking out with a fully functional spire.

Looking inside kirito saw Dakota behind the counter looking at a row of napkins that lucy had laid down on the counter. "There's so many choices." he muttered as he looked threw.

"I know, but you have to choose." Lucy said as she to looked over them.

"Looks like you two are having fun." Kirito said walking inside, leaving asuna outside.

"Oh, kirito, what's up man!" Dakota said walking over to him from the counter. "What can I get you, or do you need repairs again?" he asked walking over to him and gave him a fist bump. As soon as asuna walked in, it felt like looking at a ghost. "Asuna?" he said in surprise.

"Asuna?" Lucy asked looking at him, but then she saw her at the door and her eyes sparkled a little. "Asuna!" She yelled running to her with the napkins. "Please, I need your help." She said shoving the napkins in her face. "I need you to choose one!"

"Umm… t-they look the same." She said but was then glared at by the both of them. "W-what?"

"They look the same?" he said hopping over the counter and took two of them from lucy. "This, is blood red, the color of blood," he said showing her one before showing her the other one. "And this is violet red, see the difference?"

"Umm… no." she said taking a step back.

"Your not making a great impression!" he said crossing his arms before he put her in a head lock and started messing with her hair. "Were just messing with you asuna!" he said with a grin, before she elbowed him in the chest.

"Don't ever, do that again!" She said walking over to the counter. "Were here on business." She said, earning a frown from them.

"That depends on what its for." Dakota said hopping over the counter. "Fill me in."

"Someone died in a safe zone." Kirito said taking a seat.

"Was it another sleep PK?" lucy asked, but he shook his head.

"No, we think it was a duel, but there was no winner icon." Asuna said taking a seat beside him.

"The only clue we have is this sword." Kirito said placing the sword into Dakota's hands.

"A player made this." he said getting shocked looks from them. "Me and lucy ran into someone who was trying to kill a girl with a sword just like it. We held them off and eventually the girl died the next day in her sleep when someone teleported in her room". he said opening the menu and scanned it.

"Really?"

"Who was it, can you tell who the person was?" Asuna questioned.

"He was a member of the laughing coffin, or the red gild." he said looking over at the name of the person. "Grimlock, there's a name for you. Its defiantly the same sword." Lucy said looking over my shoulder.

"Nothing special about it, and its weak as fuck, a swing from any blade would break this, but its sharp enough to Peirce armor. no wonder he only made a stabbing motion with it."

"Its got to be something to go on, right?"

"Is there an item list?" Kirito questioned.

"Oh get this, guilty thorn, kind of fits." Dakota said placing the sword down on the counter.

"Seriously, guilty thorn?" Kirito said picking it up. It sat there looking at the sword before making up his mind. "Well, here it goes." He said making a stabbing motion on his hand.

"Wait stop/don't/no!" Dakota, Lucy, and asuna yelled at him. Asuna grabbed his hand, lucy took the sword with her vectors and Dakota punched him in the face. "What are you thinking, its already killed someone!" The three of them yelled at him.

"What the hell!" He yelled as he got back up and glared at them.

"If this killed in the safe zone, it would mean your death to dumb ass!" Dakota yelled before turning to lucy. "Go a head and place that in the back, we'll wait for egil to come back to see what we will do with it." Getting a nod he turned to them. "Before you leave I need you to stay for a few moments, we need to talk."

Not long lucy walked back in with a card and handed it to asuna. She looked it over for a moment and then looked back at them. "Your inviting me to your wedding?"

"Well of course we are, and you get to be one of the brides maids." Lucy said while looking back at kirito. "Your still the flower boy." She said with venom in her voice.

"I am not being the flower boy!" He yelled at her before storming off, but was dragged back in.

"You are going to be the flower boy, and your going to like it! Think of it as my way of saying your forgiven for letting that happen!" She said with a glair before dragging him into the back with asuna. "Now come on you two, were going to put you in your dresses!" She said with an evil grin on her face.

Dakota sighed before locking the front door. "Closing time anyways."

Xxx

"Yurako, we were wondering if you heard of the name grimlock?" ikarus asked as she, Jacob and yurako sat at a table. Once grimlock left him mouth, she flinched.

"Yes, I have." She said gaining there attention. "Up until a few months ago he was in a gild with me and kines."

"Lesson, a few friends of mine checked the sword carefully, but he didn't need to because he ran into the person who owns the blade about six months ago, he said the person had a sword just like it. But that don't matter because that person is long gone, what matters is that we think grimlock did it." Jacob said folding his hands as she gasped. "Tell us everything!" He ordered.

"I should of told you everything, but I couldn't, its something I've been trying so very hard to forget. You see, our gilds name was called the golden apple, he had just killed a monster and it had dropped a rare item, a ring that raised the players agility by 20. We voted to either sell it, or use it for the gild, it was five to three in the favor of sell the ring. Our leader, corsilda took the ring to go sell it, but she wasn't seen, and when we finally realized the worst fear had come true, corsilda was dead. To this day, I still don't know how she died."

'No one would leave the safe zone with an item like that.' Jacob thought.

"Tell us about grimlock." Ikarus said.

"He was corsildas husband, not in real life thow. Corsilda was beautiful and smart, she and grimlock got well together and there wasn't a day he wasn't smiling. If grimlock killed kines, then he might be going after the other two people who voted for the ring to stay, I'm one of them, the other one is a tank on the front lines called smit."

"Smit, I know him, he's in the dragon alliance and an exceptional lancer, well bring him here so you can tell him, better from someone who knows him then a random person, that's all for now." Jacob said walking away with ikarus.

Xxx

'I don't get it, its proven that grimlock had his wife killed. so why attack the others, did one of them take it? its not adding up.' Jacob thought as he walked around before he saw some people arriving and then he saw it, the missing key to the puzzle. "I have to inform the others." He said walking off. "But we need a plan."

Xxx

"How can you be fine with this!" Smit yelled at yurako. Jacob walked in and whispered that they needed to talk to asuna before doing the same to kirito. Seeing there stunned faces as she just stabbed in the back, She fell out the window and died.

Kirito ran to the window and jumped out into the next building and gave chase to the assassin. Asuna tried to stop him, but it was to late. She then turned to Jacob with a small glair. "Now what did you find out?" she questioned.

"Not here, there are ears." He said referring to smit. "Ikarus, keep an eye on him." With that both of them took a step out the door and entered the room right across from them. "Now, tell me, what else besides a person can die?" He asked as he sat on the couch.

"Monsters and NPC's, what dues this have to"-

"Ill ask again." He said taking out a piece of bread and dropping it on the floor. Her eyes widened as she saw it shatter. "What else can die?" He said with a smirk.

"Non living objects, so"-

"That's right, there trying to call someone out." he said crossing his arms. "And that someone is smit, but there going after the wrong person."

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked taking a seat across from him. "If not smit than is it another member?"

"Yes, and I know who it is." Jacob said pulling up his messages and sent one off. Grimlock.

"But why would grimlock kill his wife?" Asuna asked as she crossed her arms.

"That's where it gets tricky. Remember how Dakota and lucy said they helped a girl and the attacked had a similar sword?" He asked getting a nod. "I think grimlock hired someone to do his dirty work for him."

Kirito then walked in the room with ikarus. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He said taking a seat in the chair beside them while ikarus sat next to Jacob.

"Kirito, you still have yurako in your friends list?" He asked and kirito opened it and saw her name.

"What the?"

"She's not dead, tell me where there at?" Asuna said leaning close to him, wanting an answer.

"She's on the 19th floor, going into the woods." He said standing up and started to leave before he heard Jacob get a message. Everyone looked at him as he opened it.

"Me and lucy decided to track grimlock down again, we followed his trail to the 19th floor and now were following two strangers, I think its your two zombies you mentioned. What do you want me to do?"

He then started to type again and sent a message giving instructions on what to do. "No need to worry about it now, Dakota and lucy have everything under control." He said as he laid down on ikarus's lap.

"I'm still going, they might"-

"Attack him? Please, the two of them could take out three, maybe all of us together." Jacob said as he tried to sleep while ikarus played with his hair.

"Whatever, I'm going." He said and asuna followed.

Xxx

Floor 19

"Corsilda." Smit said softly as he bowed down to the grave right infront of him. "The only way I can be safe now is if you forgive me. Please, please forgive me! I swear, I didn't know this would happen, please forgive me!" He said with some tears in his eyes.

"Oh really?" A voice called out, making him jump a little. "Oh really?" It repeated. "Oh really?" It repeated again, scaring him even more. He than heard something behind him and turned to find a rabbit. The rabbit then hopped away, and he sighed in relief and turned back around, only for his breath to get taken from him.

Standing infront of him, was the ghost of corsilda.

"What did you do to me?" She asked, scaring the hell out of him. "Tell me what you did? Tell me now!" She said pulling out a sword, one that looked like the one that killed kines.

"Ok, ok!" He said bowing to her. "The day we voted I found a teleport crystal with a note giving instructions!"

"Who were they from?" A second voice came from behind the ghost. "Who gave you them?"

Smit looked up at the person and saw a second ghost moving next to the first ghost. "Grimlock? Your dead to?"

"Who gave them to you?" The person asked again.

"I don't know! I just found it in my room, telling me to put it in the room she was staying at, so whoever it was could get in. then I had to put the crystal in the gild shared storage." He said bowing again.

"Than what?" The second ghost asked.

"That all I did, I swear!" He said with tears flowing out of his eyes. "I didn't want you to die, I didn't want it! Please, forgive me!" He sat there for what felt like the longest time, hoping the ghost would forgive him.

"We recorded everything smit." Yukaro's voice called out from infront of him. He then lifted his head and saw both yukaro and kines standing in the ghosts place.

"y-you were, recording?" He asked standing up before he looked at yurakos hands and the recorder. He then closed his eyes, not a smile on his face. "So, that's how it is." He said falling on his knees. "You cared about what happened corsilda after all."

"Of course we did, but you didn't do it because you hated her did you?" Kines asked looking down on his ex teammate.

"No, I didn't hate her, honest." Smit said in a little panic. "I mean, ya I feel guilty for taking my share money for it and using it to get a rare weapon, but it helped me get in the holy dragon alliance"-

He than felt something stab him and fell down. He looked over at his HP bar and saw that he had been paralyzed. "One down~!" A person in a robe that looked like he belonged in the dump. Soon another one came from behind the tree and pointed his sword at the other two.

"n-no way!" Smit said as he looked at them. Then a third one came walking forward.

"Now that's a hell of a catch." He said making his way closer to smit. "A big shot from the holly dragon alliance." He said pulling out a cleaver.

Smit looked at his hand with a glair. "Laughing coffin, the murder guild." He said as they laughed.

"Ok, what game should we play with these three?" The leader asked.

"Oh, I know, how about the game where they fight to the death and the last one standing goes free~!" The first one said in a cheerful voice.

"I know its your favorite, but last time you killed the winner any way." The leaded said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, you just spoiled it!" The first one pouted. "Its no fun if they know that there going to die!"

"The only one that's going to die is you." A voice called out, shocking all of them. They looked down the road and saw a Dakota walking up to them with a bored look on his face. In one hand was his diamond sword of creation, the other hand was his black dragon dagger of destruction.

"Oh, and who might you be little boy?" The leader asked. "You don't look like you can take down a monster without any help." He said before looking over to the first one. "Go have your fun."

"Oh goody~!" He said with a skip.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked.

"Die~!" He yelled as he pulled out a dagger and went to stab him, but he countered with his black dragon dagger of destruction, shattering the blade, and shocking everyone. he then kicked him back over to the rest.

"I'm one of the most feared men in this game." I said putting my dagger up. "I took on an army of holly dragon alliance members on my own, with only two swipes of my blade's they ran, while the others ran in fear of dying." he said looking over at smit, who had a look of fear as he remembered hearing about it. "You know this story, I can see it on your face." he said before looking at the other three. "I'm known as the dragon hunter, Dakota!" he said getting in a fighting stance and stabbing his diamond sword of creation into the ground, creating an dragon with it. "Now, leave or ill have my baby kill you!" he ordered, causing them to run for the hills.

"h-how?" The girl said falling to her knees as he pulled his sword out of the ground and the diamond stayed there, frozen in place.

he walked up to smit, making him flinch as he reached into my pocket and pulled out a paralyze heal. "Here." he said kneeling down to him, witch he took with hesitation.

"Why did you help us?" Kines asked.

"I knew corsilda before she died." he said shocking them.

"What?"

"Six months ago, we me and my fiancé ran into a girl trying to sell a ring." he said and they lessoned to every word as he opened his menu and showed them the same ring. "I bought it from her after I saved her life, telling her that she wasn't strong enough to be there. She told me she needed to get rid of the ring, and thus we formed a plan." he said looking at the tree. "Faking her death." he said shocking them as the same women they was talking about walked up to them with a completely shocked grimlock and lucy. "I made an armor version of her and they took the bate. We hid her at our place until we could figure out how to lure grimlock out."

"Witch is where you guys came in!" kirito's voice came from behind us. they looked over at him and saw that he and asuna were on the horse. "When we talked to Dakota about the sword he recognized it right away and took us in the back of the shop, saying he was going to dress us up, witch was actually a cover up and took us to go see corsilda, there he explained everything."

"We didn't tell Jacob about it because I knew he would figure it out on his own, he's the smartest one out of the six of us." Lucy said before she punched grimlock in the stomach as he tried to make a run for it. "We spent so much time training corsilda that she is only twenty levels lover than us, so your guild should have a crap load of money." She said as she slammed grimlock on the ground and started twisting his arm, all with a smile on her face.

Corsilda walked up to the three of her old teammates. "I would like to say I'm sorry for lying to you and using you to find grimlock." She said with a bow before she hugged them. "I would also like to thank you for trying to find my killer as well." The other three started crying as they hugged there leader before she backed up. "So, would you like to make another guild with me?" She asked and they nodded but winced in pain as they saw lucy literally shove a stick up grimlocks ass, still with a evil smile on her face, as he tried to run again.

"Ok, dear, I think that's enough!" Dakota said pulling the stick out and dragging lucy off as the golden apple took grimlock away.

"So, there's something I want to ask you?" Asuna asked Dakota. "Do you want to friend me, it would be nice to hang out as the original six again." She said with a smile and he nodded and accepted her friend request, the same with lucy and kirito. "I hope you come help out with the boss fights soon." She said before she walked away.

"Ya, don't forget the wedding is next month!" Dakota yelled out to her.


	6. Chapter 6

i do not own Sword art online or anything else in this story, just the two OCs and thats it.

Art of the sword online

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x ikaros

Kirito x asuna

"hey, liz, ya here!" Dakota yelled as he walked into the shop and saw that all the lights were off. he walked into the back and again, all the lights were off. he walked over to the back of the counter and saw that one of the swords were missing

Flashback

"Dakota-sama! I did it, I made my master piece!" Liz yelled as she ran into the back of the shop, only to stop once she saw him pinned to the wall by swords and knives. She looked over in the other direction and saw a smiling Lucy. The smiling Lucy that she feared. She then ran out the room crying.

Flashback end

"Liz!" asuna yelled as she and Lucy came in and saw him behind the counter. "Dakota?" She asked with a confused look.

"Are you visiting liz to?" Lucy asked as she walked into the back, only to find liz missing. "Where is she?" She asked turning to him.

"Out, she said to tell asuna to come back tomarow." he lied as he pinched his nose.

"Oh, well ok." She said turning around. "Well I guse I will see you guys next week then!" She said running out the door.

"She went missing." he said causing lucy to nod her head and turn her tracker on.

"She was here about 13 hours ago, if I wasn't a master tracker I would of missed her tracks. Also, kirito was here around the same time." She said following there foot steps. "Just follow me."

"I'll send a message to Jacob and ikarus, I have a bad feeling." he said as he wrote a message.

Later

"So the dimond dragon, its been a while since weve been here." Dakota said walking over to the huge whole. "Yo, kirito, liz, you down there!" he yelled as Jacob and ikarus flew down there as they all heard a loud roar. Not long the dimond dragon flew out of the whole and ridding on it was kirito and liz. They were then thrown into the air hugged eachother. "Lucy, monover 3!" he yelled as he cupped my hands as she stepped on them. he then threw her into the air and she landed on the dragons back where she proceded to cut it.

Jacob and ikarus came out of the whole and grabbed both kirito and liz and brought them back down. The dragon threw lucy off and she hit Jacob and they both fell to the ground. It then charged up a crystal beam snd fired at them. Dakota stabbed his sword into the ground and created a crystal piller infront of them, saving there lives.

"Dakota-sama!" Liz yelled as she saw the crystal piller in front of her. She looked over at him as he ran up a crystal piller and jumped onto a wing.

"Get your ass DOWN!" he yelled as he cut the wing off and ikarus shot the other off with kirito on her back. He then jumped off and stabbed the head, ending its life.

"Thanks for-"

"You ASSHOLE!" Lucy yelled as she punched him in the face as hard as she could. "NOT ONLY DID YOU GET SACHI KILLER, BUT YOU ALMOST KILLED LIZ, ARE YOU EVEN THINKING!" She yelled punching him with every word. Dakota then pulled her of and rubed the horns on her head, making her caulm and blush at the same time.

"Ok, its ok, no need to kill him, yet." he said with a small glair. "If you take someone to a dungen, make sure there on the same level as you, other wise there dead. Liz isn't close to our level." he said causing her to pout at my words.

"Do you know everyone in this game!" Kirito yelled at them with a glair.

"No, I tought her how to fourge stuff. You could say that I saved her when her team were killed and took her on as my apprentice." he said walking over to liz, who he smacked up side the head, causing her to say ow. "And you, I thought you better then to leave with strangers, they could be in the red guild!"

"But, he broke my master piece!" She wined.

"No buts about it. When someone askeds you to join up with them, contact me first!" he said before walking away with lucy still being petted.

The next day

Dakota sat over in a corner with lucy, Jacob and ikarus as we watched liz make kiritos new sword. With each hit, they could tell she was putting her soul into it, using everything she had lurned, everything they had tought her, just for kirito. When the sword was finished, she opened the menu on it and checked its status.

"Its name is Dark Repulser, it's a one of a kind, take it for a few swings." Liz said as kirito picked it up and started to swing it around. "Well, how duse it feel?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"Its heavy." He said causing her to lose that smile. "It's a good sword." He said looking at her with a smile, causing her to smile back.

"LIZ!" asuna yelled as she came threw the front and jumped down and hugged her. "Ive been so worried about you!" She said as she pulled back from the hug. "Dakota lied to me saying that you wanted to see me today, but when I tried to find you I couldn't! where were you?"

"I went into a dungen." With a smile on her face.

"A dungen! Alone!" Asuna yelled before liz pointed behind her and she saw kirito standing right beside her. "K-kirito?"

"Hey asuna. Its been like, two days since we last saw eachother." He said as she blushed a little. "But im not the only one here." He said pointing behing her at them.

"Dakota, ikarus, Jacob, lucy? What are you doing here?" She asked before she walked over to them and punched Dakota, making him hit his head against the wall. "That's for lying to me!"

"Well, he had that coming." Everyone said at the same time.

"Im confused, do you all know eachother?" Liz asked as asuna walked back over to kirito.

"Yep, we called our selves the origonal six. We were the same team that took out the first boss." Kirito said as he crossed his arms.

"Ya, we ended up splitting and became faouse in our own way." Dakota said standing back up.

"Me and Dakota here became the demon couple." Lucy said as she pushed him back down and put her foot on his back. "Stay down!" She commanded.

"Me and ikarus are the angels of life, and death." Jacob said as her put a arm around her neck with a big smile as she nodded in agreement.

"Im known as the black knight." Kirito said, but jumped out of the way of a sword that was thrown in his way, nearly missing his head by mear inches.

"Shut it meat!" Lucy yelled, causing everyone to laugh. "No one cares who you are!"

"Well, it could be worse flower boy!" Asuna told him with a blush, causing liz to walk away.

"Hold down the fort for me!" She yelled as she ran out, no one seeing her tears, no one but kirito.

One week later

"Hold still!" Dakota heard asuna yell at kirito. he looked into the room and saw her trying to take a picture of him in a flower boy outfit.

"Hey, the ceremony is about to begain!" he yelled at them, causing them to stop and sit down on the floor like dogs. "If either of you mess this up, then im going to spank you where you stand, BARE BUTT!" he threatened, causing them to gulp.

Later that same day, floor 50

"So, we finaly got married." Lucy said as they laied in the same bed, looking up at the celing.

"Ya, and to think that kirito thought I was kidding about spanking him bare." Dakota said with an evil grin.

Flashback

Dakota was standing at the stand as he was waiting for lucy to come. Kitito started throwing the flowers down with a pissed look. He then threw the backet down and walked out, that would of happened if Dakota didn't pull out a chain and go scorpion on him. "GET OVER HERE!" he yelled as he flew over to him. he then forced him to remove the entire outfit and proceded to spank him, causing everyone to laugh, wince, or just look away in embaresment.

"Dame it!" Lucy yelled as some random guy came flying into the room. "I cant stand the laughing coughin, there annoying!" She yelled as members of the knights of the blood outh came in and took him away. She stood there and watched Dakota spank kirito. "You told him the same thing?" She said as she started to laugh.

Later on she stood on kirito's back as they got married.

End flashback

"Best wedding ever." Lucy said with a small smile as she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

i do not own Sword art online or anything else in this story, just the two OCs and thats it.

Art of the sword online

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x ikaros

Kirito x asuna

"hey, liz, ya here!" Dakota yelled as he walked into the shop and saw that all the lights were off. he walked into the back and again, all the lights were off. he walked over to the back of the counter and saw that one of the swords were missing

Flashback

"Dakota-sama! I did it, I made my master piece!" Liz yelled as she ran into the back of the shop, only to stop once she saw him pinned to the wall by swords and knives. She looked over in the other direction and saw a smiling Lucy. The smiling Lucy that she feared. She then ran out the room crying.

Flashback end

"Liz!" asuna yelled as she and Lucy came in and saw him behind the counter. "Dakota?" She asked with a confused look.

"Are you visiting liz to?" Lucy asked as she walked into the back, only to find liz missing. "Where is she?" She asked turning to him.

"Out, she said to tell asuna to come back tomarow." he lied as he pinched his nose.

"Oh, well ok." She said turning around. "Well I guse I will see you guys next week then!" She said running out the door.

"She went missing." he said causing lucy to nod her head and turn her tracker on.

"She was here about 13 hours ago, if I wasn't a master tracker I would of missed her tracks. Also, kirito was here around the same time." She said following there foot steps. "Just follow me."

"I'll send a message to Jacob and ikarus, I have a bad feeling." he said as he wrote a message.

Later

"So the dimond dragon, its been a while since weve been here." Dakota said walking over to the huge whole. "Yo, kirito, liz, you down there!" he yelled as Jacob and ikarus flew down there as they all heard a loud roar. Not long the dimond dragon flew out of the whole and ridding on it was kirito and liz. They were then thrown into the air hugged eachother. "Lucy, monover 3!" he yelled as he cupped my hands as she stepped on them. he then threw her into the air and she landed on the dragons back where she proceded to cut it.

Jacob and ikarus came out of the whole and grabbed both kirito and liz and brought them back down. The dragon threw lucy off and she hit Jacob and they both fell to the ground. It then charged up a crystal beam snd fired at them. Dakota stabbed his sword into the ground and created a crystal piller infront of them, saving there lives.

"Dakota-sama!" Liz yelled as she saw the crystal piller in front of her. She looked over at him as he ran up a crystal piller and jumped onto a wing.

"Get your ass DOWN!" he yelled as he cut the wing off and ikarus shot the other off with kirito on her back. He then jumped off and stabbed the head, ending its life.

"Thanks for-"

"You ASSHOLE!" Lucy yelled as she punched him in the face as hard as she could. "NOT ONLY DID YOU GET SACHI KILLER, BUT YOU ALMOST KILLED LIZ, ARE YOU EVEN THINKING!" She yelled punching him with every word. Dakota then pulled her of and rubed the horns on her head, making her caulm and blush at the same time.

"Ok, its ok, no need to kill him, yet." he said with a small glair. "If you take someone to a dungen, make sure there on the same level as you, other wise there dead. Liz isn't close to our level." he said causing her to pout at my words.

"Do you know everyone in this game!" Kirito yelled at them with a glair.

"No, I tought her how to fourge stuff. You could say that I saved her when her team were killed and took her on as my apprentice." he said walking over to liz, who he smacked up side the head, causing her to say ow. "And you, I thought you better then to leave with strangers, they could be in the red guild!"

"But, he broke my master piece!" She wined.

"No buts about it. When someone askeds you to join up with them, contact me first!" he said before walking away with lucy still being petted.

The next day

Dakota sat over in a corner with lucy, Jacob and ikarus as we watched liz make kiritos new sword. With each hit, they could tell she was putting her soul into it, using everything she had lurned, everything they had tought her, just for kirito. When the sword was finished, she opened the menu on it and checked its status.

"Its name is Dark Repulser, it's a one of a kind, take it for a few swings." Liz said as kirito picked it up and started to swing it around. "Well, how duse it feel?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"Its heavy." He said causing her to lose that smile. "It's a good sword." He said looking at her with a smile, causing her to smile back.

"LIZ!" asuna yelled as she came threw the front and jumped down and hugged her. "Ive been so worried about you!" She said as she pulled back from the hug. "Dakota lied to me saying that you wanted to see me today, but when I tried to find you I couldn't! where were you?"

"I went into a dungen." With a smile on her face.

"A dungen! Alone!" Asuna yelled before liz pointed behind her and she saw kirito standing right beside her. "K-kirito?"

"Hey asuna. Its been like, two days since we last saw eachother." He said as she blushed a little. "But im not the only one here." He said pointing behing her at them.

"Dakota, ikarus, Jacob, lucy? What are you doing here?" She asked before she walked over to them and punched Dakota, making him hit his head against the wall. "That's for lying to me!"

"Well, he had that coming." Everyone said at the same time.

"Im confused, do you all know eachother?" Liz asked as asuna walked back over to kirito.

"Yep, we called our selves the origonal six. We were the same team that took out the first boss." Kirito said as he crossed his arms.

"Ya, we ended up splitting and became faouse in our own way." Dakota said standing back up.

"Me and Dakota here became the demon couple." Lucy said as she pushed him back down and put her foot on his back. "Stay down!" She commanded.

"Me and ikarus are the angels of life, and death." Jacob said as her put a arm around her neck with a big smile as she nodded in agreement.

"Im known as the black knight." Kirito said, but jumped out of the way of a sword that was thrown in his way, nearly missing his head by mear inches.

"Shut it meat!" Lucy yelled, causing everyone to laugh. "No one cares who you are!"

"Well, it could be worse flower boy!" Asuna told him with a blush, causing liz to walk away.

"Hold down the fort for me!" She yelled as she ran out, no one seeing her tears, no one but kirito.

One week later

"Hold still!" Dakota heard asuna yell at kirito. he looked into the room and saw her trying to take a picture of him in a flower boy outfit.

"Hey, the ceremony is about to begain!" he yelled at them, causing them to stop and sit down on the floor like dogs. "If either of you mess this up, then im going to spank you where you stand, BARE BUTT!" he threatened, causing them to gulp.

Later that same day, floor 50

"So, we finaly got married." Lucy said as they laied in the same bed, looking up at the celing.

"Ya, and to think that kirito thought I was kidding about spanking him bare." Dakota said with an evil grin.

Flashback

Dakota was standing at the stand as he was waiting for lucy to come. Kitito started throwing the flowers down with a pissed look. He then threw the backet down and walked out, that would of happened if Dakota didn't pull out a chain and go scorpion on him. "GET OVER HERE!" he yelled as he flew over to him. he then forced him to remove the entire outfit and proceded to spank him, causing everyone to laugh, wince, or just look away in embaresment.

"Dame it!" Lucy yelled as some random guy came flying into the room. "I cant stand the laughing coughin, there annoying!" She yelled as members of the knights of the blood outh came in and took him away. She stood there and watched Dakota spank kirito. "You told him the same thing?" She said as she started to laugh.

Later on she stood on kirito's back as they got married.

End flashback

"Best wedding ever." Lucy said with a small smile as she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

i do not own Sword art online or anything else in this story, just the two OCs and thats it.

Art of the sword online

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x ikaros

Kirito x asuna

"so, is there a reason why were in this cell?" Dakota asked the guard as he awoke with Lucy and him chained in an empty cell.

"For the murder of Lutinate Sasuke Uchiha, it was you who got him killed, and you are the one who will pay for it!" A girl in pink yelled threw the bars.

"We didn't kill him, the boss did!" Lucy argued. "If you want to arrest someone, then arrest Kirito, hes the one who gave them the map, I tried to stop them but they didn't lission!"

"Oh, so that's the story?" A voice came from down the hall. Not long a man in red armor and a big shild came out of the shadows. "Im the guild leaded of the knights of the blood outh, Heathcliff. I have a propersition for you."

"Go on." Dakota said with a small glair.

"If you can beat me in combat, then ill clear your records and you can go free." He said as he looked over to lucy. "But if you lose, you have to join my guild."

"And if we don't agree?" Lucy asked, narrowing her eyes at what hes going to say.

"Then, my dear diclonious, ill have sakara here kill your man, like you killed hers." He said with an evil grin, causing our eyes to widen in shock and horror.

"What the hell man!" Dakota yelled as sakara walked over to him and kicked him in the face.

"Watch your mouth!" She said kicking him again.

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled as she tried to break from the chains, but it was no good as heathclif walked over to her and forced her to look at him.

"Just agree to it, it will be all over if you do." He whispered as sakara continued to kick and stomp on Dakota. "Do it, save his life!" He said louded.

"Ill do it!" She screamed, causing sakara to stop and glair at her. "Ill fight you, just tell me when and where." Lucy asid as she dropped her head.

"Our match will be on the 75th floor, two days from now." He said as he took out a key and unlocked her shackles. "Well keep him here." He said asn he put a bog over her head, causing her to pass out.

Two days later, floor 75, collinia

"I cant beleave you decided to fight!" Asuna yelled at kirito as she sat right in front of her.

"Hey, he didn't give me much of a choice!" He definded as he waved his arms around. The both of them heared foot steps and turned and saw someone in a robe walk over to them and took a seat across from them, just simply ignoring the.

"Anyways, I haven't seen much of your fighting style and ive only seen heathclifs a few times, the unstoppable attack and the unbreackable defince, this wont be like your ordinary fights." She said as she put her hands on her hips, barly missing the other persons hands titen on there knees. "Your fighting him to, arnt you?" Asuna asked the person, only to get a nod from them.

"Well, get in line." Kirito said standing and walked right out the door.

Outside

"Sorry kirito, I didn't think this would be such a big deal." Heathclif joked as he looked around the stands with a small smile on his face.

"Well, maybe I can get half the tickets then." Kirito joked back while waving his hand a little.

"No." heathclif said bluntly. "Because your about to become a member of the knights of the blood outh, ill consider this your first mission." He said sending him a duel request, witch kirito excepted without hesitation.

As the clock ticked down, kirito drew his swords, ready to pounce into action. As it hit zero, he was off. Swinging his swords at his shied, either to break it or to force him to move it where he could attack, both were grear choices. Heathclif slammed his shied into his gut, forcing him away, but kirito came straight back at him, but it was blocked.

"Your reaction time in incredible." Heathclif said as he turned to kirito with a smile.

"Ya, and your defense is impregnable!" He yelled as he charged his swords skill and went for an attack. He got his shiled out of the way and went for a downward slash, but the shild came right back and forced him to the side, where he cut kirito, bringing his hp into the yellow.

"You did good, but now you're a member of the knights of the blood outh, asuna will get you first aid." He said as asuna ran out and helped kirito out. "now, Lucy, the diclonious, come on out!" he yelled shocking everyone, especially kirito and asuna as the robbed figure came out and walked passed both of them, never looking back at them as she did.

She stopped right infront of him, and took her hood off, giving everyone a view of her red puffy eyes that screamed revange. 'I want him back!' She thought as she sent the request as soon as heathclif took out a potion. He smirked as he finished the potion and accepted the fight, where he took his sword and shield and prepared to fight.

As soon as the time ran out, heathclif charged at her, but she sent her vectors down, creating a smock scream. He came out on the other side and started looking atound, but he didn't have to wait long as a shiled was thrown like a Frisbee, hitting him dead in the face. He looked up and saw her diving at him with four swords aimed to stab him, but he blocked at the last seconed.

Then she smirked, witch caused him to tense up as a fith sword same up and cut his arm off, shocking everyone. When he stepped back, he looked over his shield and saw that her vectores each had a sword, and she held two daggers the size of short swords.

"So, I was completely unprepared for this." He said as he stood back up, and switched his shiled with his sword. "But don't think that will happen a second time!" He yelled, charging at her, where she again, slammed her vectores in the ground. "I know where you are!" He yelled jumping in the air, only to find nothing. 'What?' He thought, but time slowed down, literly, and he blocked each and every sword that came his was at a speed that made everyone roar in excitement.

"Dame it!" Lucy yelled coming out of hr smoke screan and aiming to cut his head off with her last two swords, witch were hit right out of her hands. Her eyes went wied as he stabbed her dead in the chest, ending the fight.

"Welcome, to the knights of the blood outh." He said walking away with a board look on his face. "We will keep him until the time is right." He said, never looking back, shocking her.

Lucy sat there, tears in her eyes as she had just lost the fight. She tried to stand, but fell down as she was paralyzed from the last attack. She looked over at the entrence and saw asuna running over to her. She stopped infront of her and helped her up. "I cant beleave you, coming here just to fight him, what would Dakota say about this!" She yelled as she entered the building.

"He didn't give us a choice!" She yelled as she was given a paralyze heal. "When we went home after the boss fight, we were knocked out, in our own home." She said shocking both asuna and kirito as they entered his room.

"Wow, wait, what happened?" He asked as he walked closer, only to get pushed back by her vectors.

"Its just as I said dip shit! When we woke up we were in this cell, apparently we were arrested for the murder of sasuke uchiha. They started beating him, his HP went passed the yellow. It wasn't a safe zone like normal cells." She said as she sat on the floor and brought her knees to her chest. "He wont give him back." She said as tears started to form again.

"Who has him?" Kirito asked kneeling infront of her, only to get a glair from lucy.

"Heathclif." She said with venom that caused heathclif to shiver at that very moment.

"Why would he do this, it isn't like him, are you sure it wasn't someone trying to-"

"It was him, that voice, that red armor, that stupid slick back white hair of his, he makes me sick!" She yelled, trying to stand, only for ikarus and Jacob to enter the room.

"What happened!" Jacob yelled as he grabbed lucy and slammed her against the wall. "How did he die!" He yelled pushing her against the wall again.

'DEAD!' That word went threw lucys head five million hours per-hour, it hurt her heart so bad that she passed out with continues tears fallin from her red eyes.

Kirito opened his friend list and saw that Dakotas name was missing. "So, the laughing coffen has infiltrated the knights of the blood outh, this isn't right." Kirito said as he brought his hand to his face with a sigh. "To think that one of the original six would be dead." He said with a small form of shock.

"We must get her home." Ikarus said walking over to lucy, but was stopped by Jacob.

"Not until she tells us what happened!" He yelled at her, causing asuna to step forward.

"We know the main details, but you might want to sit back and lut us deal with this." She said as ikarus proceded to pick lucy up and leave.

Next day, floor 55 grandzam

"I have to train?" Kirito said as he, asuna and lucy sat in a chair with godfree looking at the three of them.

"That's right. You two, me, and one other will be going out and kicking ass." Godfree said as he gave a thumbs up.

"But wait a minute, the three of us are already in a-"

"Im just following orders." He said as he walked over to them and grabbed lucys arm. "come on lazy-"

"Get the fuck off me!" She yelled as her vectors shot out and stabbed fight threw him, causing his HP to enter the yellow zone. Asuna pulled godfree away and handed him a potion.

"Sorry about her, she just lost her husband yesterday and before that she was being held captive, they killed him because she didn't defeat heathclif." Kirito half lied to him, causing him to nod.

"Its all good, just glad shes on out team, that's one hell of an attack!" He said giving the three of them a grin. "See you two at the gate in thirty minutes." He said walking away from them.

"Ill see you later." Lucy said in a monotone voice as she followed suit.

The gate

"Hey!" Godfree yelled at lucy as she walked out and stopped by the gate. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall and waited for kirito. 'I know hes alive, I can feel it, like his hand is in my hair when we sleep together. Our hands interlocked as we just sit there and did nothing.'

"Hey, miss!" Godfree said waving a hand in her face, gaining her attention. "Were about to move out!" he said walking off with kirito and the otherone.

Later, dungen entrence.

As the four of them walked on, godfree stopped and turned to them. "Ok, lets all take a break!" He said as kirito and the otherone sat on a pile of rock while lucy sat two meters away from kirito. Godfree threw bags of food at kirito and lucy. When lucy opened it, she thought of the stew that Dakota used to make her, only to see that it was a simple piece of bread and some water. She took a sip but stopped once kirito threw his away. She fell over and saw that she was paralyzed.

'w-what?' She thought shocked as the other one stood up and started killing godfree. She sent her vectores at him, only for them to be a tad bit short. She sent her other two over to kirito and pulled him closer, remembering Dakotas words.

Flashback

" _That's enough!" he yelled at her, causing her eyes to widen. "Everyone makes mistacks, look at us!" he said pointing to his self. "We could have been on the front lines, many would have been saved, but we chose to live a normal, SAO life. That makes us as bad as him." he finished pointing at kirito, it wasn't long before she started crying. he nelt down to her and picked her up. "Ill see you guys later." he said as he walked out of the boss room and teleported back to our home._

Flashback end

"Oh, it seames that your other arms can still move." The man said as he grabbed kiritos foot and pulled him out of her grasp, causing her eyes to widen. He then stabbed kirito in the arm with his sword and stured it around. "I killed an innocent by standered because of you, how am I going to live with my self!" He yelled as kiritos health entedred the yellow and stabbed him leg!

"You, you're apart of another guild! The laughing coffen!" She yelled as he showed off his tattoo. "Your friends, they killed him!" She yelled as she used her vectors to levetate. "I may not have movement of my body, but-"

Her hand adamadicly reached up and uniquiped her vectors from her body, causing her to fall face first into the ground. "Oh, now that was interesting." He said as he continued to kill kirito, but his sword was grabbed by kirito as he tried to pull it out.

"I wont. Let you. KILL US!" He yelled as he pulled the sword out half way, only for it to get pushed back in.

"You think that you-"

"Kirito!" A voice yelled out as the man was tackled out of the way by Jacob. Ikarus landed by him with asuna who went to heal him while ikarus went to help lucy.

"Why are you-"

"Asuna informed us of what happened." Ikarus said as she used a paralyze heal. Lucy quickly equipped her horns, only to find them replaced with horns of the diclonious queen. She proceded to equipt them, nothing chainged about them but she reached out and grabbed the killer, equaling up to five meters.

"Now, what will you do?" She asked as he was picked up in the air as far as she could. He opened up his menu and got a sword out, only for it to drop down and land right infront of her. She got a good look at the sword, the very sword that she has seen since floor one.

dragon wakisashi, or better known as the diamond sword of creation. Her eyees filled with tears as she reached for the blade, but fell in pain as her vectors were cut. She looked up and saw that he had the dragon dagger of destruction.

"DIE!" He yelled as he went for a stab, only for kirito to draw Dakotas sword out of the ground and his own and cut his hands off. The blade went in the air and lucys vector grabbed it in mid air and stabbed his heart. He was then picked up by the blade and hovered above lucy.

"No, you die!" She said in rage as her vectors started to spin in aform of a saw as he was pulled in. kirito covered his and asunas eyes from the horror and Jacob placed his shiled infront of him and ikarus, doing the same as kirito.

When they stopped hearing the scream of pain they looked over at lucy and saw her holding the dagger in her hand. She then grabbed it with two and made a stabbing motion with it, on her self.

But the blow never made it as kirito grabbed one hand and Jacob put her in a head lock. Asuna held her hand up to her mouth I horror at what she just did while ikasus just watched with a blank face. "What are you thinking?" Kirito yelled as he thres the blade aside. "Is this what Dakota would want? And sachi, what would she think of this!" He yelled, causing her eyes to widen again.

Flashback

 _Dakota and lucy sat there in silence. That was before she get a message. She opened it and looked at who sent it before she jumped up in excitement. "Sachi!" She yelled opening it and a voice recorder appeared. She then pressed the button with hesitation._

" _Marry Christmas, big sister." Once she heard those words she started crying. "By the time you hear this, ill probably be dead. How should I explain this, I never wanted to leave the town of beginning, I never wanted to fight with an attitude, its no ones fault, its just something I have to deal with. Big sister, ever since we had that talk about love you were an inspiration to me, but what if I got killed anyway. I knew that if I died you would blame your self or kirito, that's why I decide to record this for you. I knew what kiritos real level was, it made me kind of happy and relived that I had someone as strong as you two with us, but I never figured out why he fought with us. When I die, promise me that you will watch over kirito, make sure that he stays alive, find out why this world was created. Find out why a weakling like me ended up here, that's what I wish."_

Flashback end

"He would kill me." She said as she caulmed down, causing Jacob to let go. "Sachi, she would be devastated." She continued as tears fell as kirito let go. "But, I will be the one to kill heathclif, and when I get the perfect chance, im taking it." She said, walking off with her head bowed low. "Im going home." She said as everyone looked at eachother, wondering what they should do.

Later, floor 50

Lucy layed in her bed. Dreaming of everything she wanted at that moment. The bedroom door opened and little foot steps could be heard. When they got to the bed lucy quickly grabbed the person and turned the lights on, only to stop once she saw that she was looking at a child.

"Mommy." He said before he vanished in black smock, scaring the hell out of her.


	9. Chapter 9

i do not own Sword art online or anything else in this story, just the two OCs and thats it.

Art of the sword online

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x ikaros

Kirito x asuna

Day one

"Please mommy, let me in!" a child's voice came from the other side of lucys bathroom as she sat there with her knees up to her chest. She had thought she had dremped the child up, but she was proven wrong when he wake her up calling her mommy. She wasn't ready for this, wait, he isn't hers so why is she freacking out. she reached for the door, but stopped once she remembered.

He looks just like her, and him. On the other side of that door was a kid version of the man she loved, but her eyes and hair color, that redish pink child knocked again.

"Are you sick mama?" He asked as she shook her head. She opened up her menu and sent a request to ikarus. Shes a girl, she should know how to deal with this, she-

She was stopped as she got a message from ikarus.

"Sorry, I cant make it. Im in a dungen with Jacob. Don't bother with asuna right now, there in a meeting with heathclif."

That was it, she was going to become insane.

Day 2

Lucy sat at the table with ikarus right next to her. Infrint of both of them, was the perfect combination of both lucy and him. Ikarus was looking at the boy, who was trying to eat a bowl of cereal, with her first emotional facel expression.

Shock.

"Is this the reason you sent the message saying help me?" She asked, never looking away from the child.

"Yes, can you help me?" She asked as she looked over at her with hopeful eyes.

"I am sorry, I do not know how to raise a chilled, for I don't have one my self." She said standing while her eyes were closed, and lucys to widen. "I wish you the best of luck." She said as she walked out the door, leaving lucy behind.

"So, what's your name?" she asked as she looked back at the boy who had just spilt his juice as she distracted him.

"My name? its Kody!" He cheered as he raized his arms in the air with a cheerfule smile. "And your mama, and papa…" he looked over at the only picture of him and lucy. "Papa's ok, he's not here anymore but he's ok." He said with a smile as he looked back at her.

Day 3

"Mama, I want to go out side!" Kody said as he bounced up and down infront of the door as lucy walked out of the kitchen. She crossed her arms and glared at the boy.

"I told you, not until you finish your food!" She said pointing at the table.

"But I don't wana eat brockly, it nasty!" He said grabbing the door knob, only to feel a hand over his hand and start to pull him over to the table.

"Eat, then play, understand!" Lucy said as Kota turned to see only one eye, one lone but evil eye.

"y-yes mam!" He said as he ate everything in one bite, causing lucy to freack out.

"hey, don't eat everything in one go, you could chock!"

Day 4

"Mama, teach me how to do that psycic pull thing!" The boy said as he balanced his self on a rail as they were walking into the city.

"There called vectors, and I cant, they can only be used if I have my horns on." Lucy said pointing to her horns. "And for some reasion I cant remove them." She said looking over at him. "And get down from there before you fall!" She said putting her hands on her hips.

Day 5

"Mama, what can you tell me about papa?" The boy asked as he laied in bed while lucy just got done reading a book to him.

"Well, when I first met him he was just that ordinary guy, or so I thought. He was always there to help his friends first. We were apart of this team that he called the origanel six. Me, your father, aunt ikarus, uncul Jacob, and kirito and asuna, we were the ones who took out the first boss. That was our first, and last mission together, but that didn't last long. I didn't find out that I loved him until I met my little sister." She said, but stopped as she thought back to the time she found sachi under the bridge.

"Who is she mama? Is she as pretty as you?"

"I would have to say more so, but she passed away before you just popped out of nowhere. Kirito got her killed by taking her to the higher floores. I hated him so much that every chance that I got, I tried to kill him. But your father keped me from doing that. About a week ago, we took on this boss, the final origonal six's fight." Lucy said as her face went grim.

"What happened mama?"

"kirito messed up again. After the fight we came back home, only to get kidnapped. There we were chained and they beat your father. I had to fight the leader and win. If I won, we would be set free, but if I lost then I had to join them."

"You won, didn't you, because mamas the best!"

"No." she said causing him to look at her in curiouosity. "I lost that fight, and a rival of theres killed your father. I was so devastated that-"

"But papas not dead." The boy said, causing lucys eyes to widen and look at him.

"What did you say?" She asked, shocked at what she had heared.

"Papas not dead, he was being torchured and the game master logged him out. he couldn't take it anymore, all the potions used, the stuff they did to him was beyond human." He said as he waved his hand, causing the room to be filled with videos of different times he was beaten. Then a vidieo growes bigger, showing everyone getting paralyzed as the head master, Kayaba Akihiko, walk up to him. She watched Dakota nod at him and he waved his hand and handed over his two swords to him and moved over to the log out and it grew and showed that it was unlocked. He pressed it and vanished.

Day 6

'He's alive.' Lucy thought as she walked back and forth infront of her bed. That was the thing going threw her mind. She hadent sleped in over a day because of the news. 'Wait, would that mean that the boy was a npc that new everything, and that he just left me? Oh I'm so going to kill him when I see him, but the clip could be edited, dame you tecknology!' She screamed in her head as she shook it.

"Mama?" Kody said as he walked into her room while rubbing his eyes. "Are there other little kids that I can play with?"

'That's it!' She thought as she looked over at him. "Yes, but there all on the first floor, ill take you there so you can play with them." She said as the boy was fully awake now as his eyes became like stars.

"Really?" He said in aw, witch made her smile at that.

"Yea, really."

Day 7, town of beginning

Lucy and Kody just teleported and started walking forward, but she stopped once she felt the presence of three others come not even twenty seconds after her. She turned and looked at them, only to see kirito and asuna with a little girl on his back. "Its been forever since I've been here." Kirito said as he took a few steps forward, only to stop once he saw lucy holding a little boys hand. "What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"I'm just taking my son to play with some kids his age, and what about you two?" She said, but she then glared at them as she saw there wedding rings. "You got married."

"Yea, it's a long story." Asuna said with a sweet smile on her face. "But wait, when did you have a kid? Did you addoppt him?" She questioned as she pointed to Kody.

"I don't know, he just appeared in my house a week ago." she said looking over at the little girl. "And what about you, you adopt her?" Lucy asked pointing in her direction.

"Mama, who are they?" Kody asked as he tugged her shirt, causing her to look down at him with a small smile.

"Sorry about that, let me introduce you two to my… well, son, Kody. Kody, these are the other two members of the origonal six, kirito and asuna, I don't know there little one yet." Lucy said throwing her thumb over at them.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Asuna said as she came forward and nelt down to him and rubbed his head.

"Nice to meet you to aunt asuna!" He said with a bright smile, causing her to fall back on her butt and look at him in shock.

"He calls everyone aunt or uncle." Lucy said helping her up.

"Oh, well this little girl is yui, we found her wondering around the woods on floor 20, she has amnisia so were trying to help her regain her memories."

"Mommy, daddy, can I play with Kody?" Yui asked as she looked over his shoulder at the boy.

"I don't have a problem with it." Lucy said as she shrugged her shoulders as they looked at her. "Just don't hurt her, ok?" She told Kody as he nodded. Yui jumped down and ran over to Kody where they started playing tag. "I need to confurm this." She said as she opened up her menu and showed them the vidieo of dakata logging out, shocking them.

"Why wound Kayaba let him log out, but the better question is, how did you get this?" Kirito questioned with a glair.

"He gave it to me." Lucy answered as she pointed over at the two kids. "He's not a NPC or a player, I think Akihiko created him to tourcher me. Like, he's a mixture of both person and NPC."

"Like an AI?" Asuna questioned as she thought for a moment. "If he is an AI, then we can get all the data on all the bosses."

"That's what I have thought about, but he told me that I will get my chance at heathclif, like he's a boss or something." Lucy said as they followed the kids into the market. "That, or he beleaves that I will kill him and have mu revenge for what he did to Dakota." She said, cluching her hands.

"This video makes no since, why cut out the audio?" Kirito said as he continued to watch the video. "That's probably the second main question, what was said in that room?"

"Help!" A voice came from an ally way, gaining everyones attention. Lucy picked Kody up and threw him on her back as she ran in the direction the scream came from, followed by kirito picking yui up and asuna.

"Kids, are you allright!" The nanny asked as she looked over the guards, only for them to block her vision.

"You daycare people are behing on your taxes, just drop everything, and strip right where you are!" The leader said with a perverted grin, but was soon kicked in the face by a falling person, who used him as a spring board and landed by the other kids.

"Oh shit, I know her!" Another member said pointing at lucy. "That's the diclonious queen, she took on heathclif in single combat and nearly won!"

"Then you should know better than to-"

"There souls." Kody said, gaining her attention. "There calling to me, kill us, save us, end our mizory." He said as his hand reached out and the army was soon picked up, shocking them all. Kody soon grew a wicked smile as he started crushing his hand, slowly, as it was covered in a redish black smoke. "You want to be libereated? Then ill be the one, to liberate you!" He said as they started to squarm in the air, the HP nearing the red zone.

"Stop it kody!" Lucy told him, but he only ignored. "Dame it, I said stop!" She yelled as she placed him in front of her, only to see he wasn't conchious, but reacting on his own. "I said stop!" She yelled as she slapped him, julting him awake, shocking him that she strucked him. "You do not kill people!" She said as the guards fell and ran passed kirito and asuna.

"But, there bad!" He said rubbing his face with tears falling down his face.

Lucy sighed and brought him in for a hug. "No matter the faults, we all have some, mine are worse than theres or theres are worse than mine. I used to always try to kill kirito because of his mistackes, but your father kept stopping me, he told me the same words I told you before he left." She then broke the hug and looked him in the eyes. "Promice me that you wont kill anyone, just monsters."

"Ok mama, I promice." He said as he hugged her this time.

"What happened?" They asked in union, missing yui's glance at the sky.

'That boy, he's not a player, is he?' The daycare lady thought as she moved infront of the kids. 'What is he?'

"I was never here." Yui said before she screamed in pain, causing everyone to glitch up while Kody held his head in pain screaming along side her. It wasn't long before both of them passed out, with asuna catching yui and lucy Kody as they both fell to the ground.

"It, it hurts!" They both yelled before passing

"Come with me, ill let the little ones rest at the daycare." The daycare lady said as the kids and her led them away.

The next day

"Excuse me miss." A voice came from the door of lucys room as she slept with Kody in her arms. "are you the diclonious queen?" The person asked as she turned to face the door. Standing there was a women with silver hair in a ponytail.

"I am, and you would be?" She questioned as she got out of bed and turned to the girl.

"I'm the second in command of the liberation army, yuiair." She said with a bow. "I wish, no, I beg for your help." She said as lucy raised a brow at her actions. "I need help getting a friend back." She said causing lucy to have a small flashback.

Flashback

" _now, lucy, the diclonious, come on out!" he yelled shocking everyone, especially kirito and asuna as the robbed figure came out and walked passed both of them, never looking back at them as she did._

 _She stopped right infront of him, and took her hood off, giving everyone a view of her red puffy eyes that screamed revange. 'I want him back!' She thought as she sent the request as soon as heathclif took out a potion._

Flashback end

"I know the feeling." She said, ignoring everything she was going on about. "Ill do it." She said as she shook Kota awake. "Hey, go and get-"

"Were ready." Kirito said walkin into the room, only to get thrown out by lucy.

"I told you to wait." Asuna said as she walked into the same room, only to get thrown out like him.

"Then you should follow your own advice." Lucy said walking out in her armor. "Anyways, lets go." She said as Kody ran after her with a bowl of cereal, that he accidently spilt on kirito as he tripped on asunas foot.

Later, lowest part in the dungen

"This is it!" Yuiair said as she ran over to the open door where thinker was waving at them. Yuiair grew so happy that she started waving back, but kirito tackled her out of the way as a giant scythe came down appone her. Lucy picked yui and Kody up and jumped over another slash and ran into the safe zone where she looked at both of them.

"Do not leave this room!" She told them as she ran back out to help kirito and asuna. "So what are we looking at?" She asked as she stopped beside them.

"I cant see his stats, we could be dealing with something from floor 90!" Kirito said as he brought his sword up to block a attack, followed by asuna getting behind him, adding on to the defince with lucy grabbing both of them and throwing them back as she knew that it would do no good blocking, it would break threw.

As the attack came close, her life flashed before her eyes. Growing up in the orphanage, being bullyed, watching her new dog get killed, running away and getting a job as a watress, coming here and meeting Dakota and then losing him.

Unknown area, between time and space

She opened her eyes and saw that she was looking out at the entire sword art online tower, and standing across from her was Dakota. He stood there with a blank face as started walking forward.

"Dakota?" She questioned as she got right infront of her. "Where-"

"Lucy." He said stopping her from continuing. "Im only a recording, the real me, its not here, but im still alive, that much is true." He said as he brought his hand up and patted her head. "He offered me a chance to protect you in the real world as your body, well, started to change in a way that I didn't think was possible."

"What do you mean, like becoming a monster?" She said crossing her arms, only for him to look away.

"Don't call it that." He said looking at the sun, shocking her. "Your actually becoming a diclonious in the real world, so far you killed three doctors. But when im holding your hand, your caulm, never moving, always alive."

"What, you think I beleave that you're a recording now, you just answered my question!" She yelled at him, causing him to laugh. "What's so funny!"

"Right now your yelling at me right, at how I know whats being said and how you think im not a recording. Well, I know you better than you think I do, right now your wondering what to do now that im gone." He said, causing her to take s step back in shock. "Just finish this, and come home to me. Im sorry I left you." He said as he started to fad away. "but it was to protect you." He said as he moved forward and caught her lips before vanishing fully.

Back in the virtural world

The blade stopped an inch from her mid section, being caught by Kody like it was nothing, shocking everyone. Yui walked up to him and grabbed his hand where he turned into a giant flame sword, and with one attack, the grim reaper was destroyed.

"I remember." Yui said as she turned to them. "I remember everything." She said as they all walked into the safe zone. As they entered she turned to them. "I am an AI, when I came here, I was separated into two forms. One that had my memorys, and then there was me, who had the heart." She said as Kody turned back to normal.

"we were always in a dark room, watching everyone die. Our objective was to go to them and help them, but something happened. Kayaba aultered our programming so that we couldn't leave." He said as he hugged Yui.

"But we found a team, they were always happy. Two of them were you two." Yui said as she looked at kirito and asuna, before she looked over at Lucy. "And then there was you and Dakota.""

"I took the shape of him and your hair color to get close to you, I thought I could be with both of you, but I couldn't as I watched him get tourcheared." Kody said as the room lit up with vidieos of him being beaten. "When we thought he was going to die, Kayaba came and helped him. He allowed him to create a recording while he goes to the real world to protect Lucy."

"Protect Lucy?" Asuna asked inconfusion.

"My body, its changing in the real world." She said shocking them. "I'm growing horns."

"But wait, that's imposable." Kirito yelled. "How would you even know that, and growing horns from a game, that's crossing the lines of psycics!"

"Its her blood." The two kids said at once. "She was born with a virous in her body, she should of awakened earlier that now but it came late, like pubrity." Yui said with a small giggle, causing lucy to blush at that.

"But how would you even know about this?" Asuna asked as Lucys birth certificit popped up, showing her parents names.

"No way!" Kirito yelled in sock as he read the names. "Your father is-"

"The same bastered that stuck us in this hell hole." Lucy said in rage. "Kayaba Akihiko!"

Then Kody blew up, shocking everyone but Yui. "Looks like its time." She said as she started to disappear. "It was nice to be happy." She said as asuna ran up to her and kirito held her hand.

"Don't go, you can make your own choices!" Asuna said as she completely disappeared, making her cry even more.

Kirito glared at the celling. "Kayaba Akihiko! You thing you can have your way, but your wrong!" He yelled as he started to hack the GM computer as fast as he could. When he was done, he was blasted back by electricity.

"Kirito!" Asuna yelled as she ran over to him, only to stop as he held out his hand to her. She took what was in it and saw that it was a tear. "What is it?" She asked in wonder.

"That's yuis heard." He said, shocking both girls. "And here!" He yelled as he threw a neckless with a sword on it. That's "Kodys memorys, now you can both keep them close to your hearts."


	10. Chapter 10

i do not own Sword art online or anything else in this story, just the two OCs and thats it.

Art of the sword online

Dakota x Lucy

Jacob x ikaros

Kirito x asuna

"What do you mean, the recon team was wiped out!" kirito yelled at heathclif as he, asuna and lucy stood in front of there desk.

"They were scouting for the next boss room, it was a group of five difftent guilds with twenty members from each. The room closed on them, cutting them off from the rest of the world."

"They walked into an anti-crystal room." Lucy said as she and kririto rememnedrd sachi.

"Compleating this game is top priority. Were going to form the biggest boss raid that we have ever asimboled."

"You have our help, but, If things get bad in there, I will protect asuna!" Kirito said as he grabbed her hand.

"A person with something to protect is a strong ally to have, im expecting a good fight from you." Heathclif said with a smirk.

Floor 75, collinia.

Asuna and kirito just appeared with a teleport and started walking forward, trying there best to ignore all the whispers. "Hey!" A voice came from behind them. They turned to face egil, klines, Jacob and ikarus.

"You guys are coming along?" Kirito said before egil leaned down.

"That's the best you got, I shut down my shop just for this!" He said, gaining gloom looks from the others.

"So, did lucy give you full ownership over the shop?" Asuna asked.

"Ya, but I told her that repairs were on the house if she ever came down or needed them. Haven't seen her since she sold it to me." He said looking up at the sky while everyone else looked down.

"He's not dead." Kirito said, shocking them. "Kayaba got tired of seeing him being tourchared and force logged him out, it was inhuman what they did."

"Kirito." Jacob said walking forward. "That is the most stupidest think you have ever said." He said as he got ready to punch him, only for someone to stop him. He turned and saw lucy with her hair in her face, only reviling one eye, one evil eye.

"He is alive, my son showed me the video." She said pushing him back, allowing everyone to see her in a red and white armor with Dakotas weapons on her hips.

"Wow, you look prepaired for war!" Klines said before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "But, its ok that he died, because now it can be-"

"No." she said as he went flying back, causing everyone to laugh at him. It wasn't a moment to soon before heathclif appeared and opened another portal.

"Feel that, theres a bad vibe in here." Asuna said as she took a step forward.

"Ok everyone, the knights of the blood outh will distract the boss while all of you try to figure out its attack pattern. I wont lie, this will be a tought battle, maybe the toughest one yet. But we will liberate!" He yelled as he pointed his hand at the door as it started opening.

"Don't die guys!" Kirito told everyone, only getting smirks from them.

"Are your crazy, im going to make a forchain off of todays drops!" Egil said as everyone ran forward, or flying in ikarus and Jacobs case. As they came into the next room, it was completely empty.

"Where is it?" Jacob asked as he looked around the room. Everyone could hear bones moving around, and it was close. Asuna looked directly up with wide eyes.

"Its up there!" She yelled as everyone turned to it. Ikarus started shooting her bow at it as it came down and killed two guys with one attack.

"It's the skull reaper!" Lucy said as she threw her self infront of a person and blocked with her swords. The skull came back for another attack on her but heathclif blocked its attack, but it then monovered its way around them and started attacking the weaker members. Kirito charged in and blocked its attack, but it was to strong for him alone. Heathclif jumped in the way of another attack, saving him as asuna helped with the attack.

"If we block together, we have a chance to defeat it!" She yelled as lucy slammed her sword into the ground, freezing hits blades.

"There's no need, attack now!" She yelled as everyone went on the attack. Jacob flew straight down and started stabbing its head over and over again. Klines went underneath and stabbed the spine while egil jumped and slammed his ax into the same place but on top of it, breaking its back. Ikarus continued her attacks from the air. Lucy jumped on its tail and started cutting everything her vectors could as she ran on the spine. Asuna and kirito used a combined attack and cut its jaw.

With in moments it broke free and started attacking, but more ferice. "Lucy!" Heathclif called out as he landed next to her. "Try freezing it again!"

"I need a clear shot, that and the sword has a charge limit after a use!" She said as its health just reached the last bar.

"Ok, attack with everything you got!" Jacob yelled as everyone surrounded it again and attacked again. It started cracking, breaking, and tem finally, it was dead.

Congratulation

You all received the last hit

Bonus item

Gauntlits of a thousand birds

"t read above lucy. She smirked before she looked over at everyone. But only one person caught her attention. Heathclif. But she want alone as kirito stacked him, showing that he was an immortal object. "You bastered!" She yelled as she equipped her gauntlits.

"Commander heathclif, explain your self!" Jacob yelled as he pointed his sword at him with ikarus aiming her bow.

"Its real simple." Kirito said, gaining everyone's attention. "He was never watching us, because watching someone playing an MMORPG would be boring. I always thought where he was hiding. Well, what other place as the strongest played in the game. Isnt that right, Kayaba Akihiko." He said as everyone gasped.

"Congradulations on figuring it out, but someone beat you to that." He said as he started paralyzing everyone, except kirito. "My daughter, lucy, figured it out a few seconds before you, but you were the first to react." He said laughing as everyone looked over at her, glaring at her and calling her a monster and trator. "Ill give you a reword. Me and you, one on one, no immortality." He said as he deactivated it.

"Don't do it kirito!" Asuna told him as he set her down, remembering his life in SAO from start to finish.

"I have to!" He yelled as he charged at him with great speed. 'I cant use any skills or he will block, witch means I have to use my own power!' He thought at he attacked with everything he had, and so fare it was a draw. 'Crap!' He thought as he saw him smirk as he used a sword skill, witch was blocked.

"End of the line!" He yelled as he went for a slash, only to stop as a hand went threw his chest, shocking everyone.

"No, I'm the only one who gets to kill you!" Lucy yelled as her vectors grabbed his arms and legs and ripped them off. She soon fell to the ground as she looked at the head of her father. "You're an asshole of a father!" She yelled as she stabbed his head with Dakotas dagger.

Congradulations, you finished the game!

"Everyone, log out!" kirito said as everyone logged out. kirito stood there watching lucy sit there.

"You think he will be there, or was it just a lie?" She asked as he steped forward.

"Theres only one way to find out." he said as he opened his menu.

"Sorry, for trying to kill you." She said as he disappeared. She opened up her menu and followed suit.

Real world, Tokyo japan, hospital

Lucy opened her eyes as she had awoke after two years. Her hands reached for the nearv gear on her head and removed it, only to become blinded by her hair as it grew. She moved it out of the way she saw someone sitting in the chair next to her bed, that someone was asleep with an IV in there arm. She reached for his hand, but stopped as he also reached for hers. She sat up and looked over at him with her first smile.

"Hey." She said as his eyes started opening. "I did it, I came back to you." She said as he smiled at her and reached up to pat her, only for her to feel something attached to her head, two little horns were sticking out of her hair.

"I missed you." He said before he moved over to her and kissed her.


End file.
